Crónicas de un estudiante
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Necesitas informacion sobre algun integrante de inazuma? has llegado al lugar indicado. Yaoi.
1. El inicio

**Nombre: **Crónicas de un estudiante

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Varias

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**Para AtsuTerumi**

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 11/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Crónicas de un estudiante**

_(Varias parejas)_

_**Capitulo 1: El inicio **_

Hace poco me topé con un par de chicas cerca de un parque, iba tranquilamente comiéndome un helado cuando sin querer las escuché hablar.

― ¿Fuiste ayer al partido de Raimon? ―preguntaba una chica rubia

―claro, fue lo mejor, que lastima que tus padres no te hayan dejado ir

―si―hizo un puchero―pero anda dime ¿Cómo ha estado mi novio?

¿Su novio?

―pues te digo, el guapísimo de Goenji metió los 3 goles con los que ganaron

― ¿Deberás?, es increíble que me lo haya perdido

― ¿Te imaginas como será estudiar con él? Lástima que no se pueda

Seguro que si estudiaran en Raimon su percepción de Goenji cambiaria un poquito

― ¿Tendrá novia? ―preguntó la más alta

No pude evitar reír casi ahogándome con el helado

―no, no tiene novia―respondí alejándome dejando a las chicas mas emocionadas que antes―pero si novio―dije por lo bajito ya lejos de aquel lugar

Eso era un dato que nadie sabía tan solo un grupo afortunado de personas y claro yo, en el siguiente partido las mismas chicas estaban en la tribuna, vaya que memoria tengo, gritando como desaforadas "Goenji te amo" y vaya que eso lo notó todo mundo, esas chicas me caían bien, terminando el primer tiempo me acerqué al número 10 que ya estaba en la banca y le pedí su playera.

―tan solo quiero verla―fue mi excusa, si, las más estúpida que se me ocurrió

―pero si es igual a la tuya

―anda préstamela, solo será un momento

El admirado goleador del equipo aceptó y me la entregó no sin antes decirme que no la perdiera

―oigan ustedes―me acerqué― ¿Qué darían por la playera de nuestro goleador?

―lo que sea―gritó la rubia loca

―bueno pues aquí esta―se las mostré―pero antes quiero algo a cambio

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

―no―sonreí―quiero que griten algo

Regresé a la cancha con una sonrisa en el rostro

―oye Midorikawa ¿Mi playera?

―la he dejado en la banca―mentí

―aquí no hay nada

― ¿Seguro? Busca bien, ahí la dejé

A exactamente 15 minutos de terminar el juego se escuchó entre el público por un grupo de chicas la frase "Midorikawa cásate conmigo", sin duda me encantaba divertirme, eso había valido bien la playera de Goenji.

―gracias por la playera―me dijeron antes de salir del estadio

― ¿Cuál playera? ―preguntó Goenji que se acercaba con ganas de matarme

―la mía―sonreí―no me puedo casar con ella pero le he regalado la playera

―vaya que lindo―se escuchó de Kazemaru

―si ya sabes, así soy yo―dije de manera arrogante

"Era increíble que por una playera hicieran eso" pensaba mientras iba de regreso a mi casa ¿Cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a darme algo tan solo por alguna cosa?

―o quizás información―escuché tras de mí

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunté asustado

―soy yo―salió Kazemaru de entre las sombras

―no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto―grité divertido

―lo siento―se disculpó―me di cuenta de lo que hiciste, fue divertido

― ¿Le dirás a Goenji?

―no―caminó a un lado de mi― ¿Sabes cuanta gente quisiera saber lo que pasa en esta escuela?, mucha gente daría lo que fuera por tan solo información, quizá acerca de Goenji, del capitán, de ti, de mi, de los otros, sería buena idea hacerlo ¿No crees?

―seguro que si pero ¿Quién preguntara?

―escríbelo y te llegaran muy pronto

Interesante propuesta, será un trabajo difícil pero supongo que puedo hacerlo bien así que si buscas información, has llegado al lugar correcto…


	2. Kazemaru Ichirouta

_**Capitulo 2: Kazemaru Ichirouta**_

Ichirouta Kazemaru…quien diría que la persona que me dio la idea sería la primera en ser expuesta.

**Nombre:** Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Edad:** 14

**Ubicación:** secundaria Raimon

**Apariencia:** sin comentarios

¿Qué necesitan saber?, hay tantas cosas de mi amigo Kazemaru que se y que dudo que el mismo sepa.

Mi labor comenzó un viernes.

Eran las 8 de la mañana exactamente cuando el timbre daba la orden de por fin subir a los salones, esos maestros como iban con sus abrigos no sentían el frio pero uno que tan solo llevaba el uniforme por la regla de "todos estamos mejor si venimos uniformados" sentíamos el frio hasta donde no les puedo contar.

― ¿Ya llegó Kazemaru? ―preguntó el capitán frotándose las manos

―creo que si―respondí sin prestar mucha atención

No sé por qué tanta insistencia del capitán últimamente por el "emo" como era conocido por nosotros y es que teníamos nuestras razones, emo, bipolar, loco, lo que sea el parecía encajar con el perfil

―no se olviden de terminar la tarea para el lunes

Maestra con todo respeto vamos a tener tantas cosas que hacer el fin de semana que no nos acordaremos ni tan siquiera de que teníamos tarea ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar tarea para el lunes?

―Kazemaru pásame la tarea de matemáticas―me giré para decirle, él se sentaba atrás de mí

― ¿El de matemáticas dejo tarea?

― ¿No la hiciste? ¿Y ahora quien carajo me la va a pasar?

―Goenji―se levantó―vamos

―Goenji pásanos la tarea de mate

―no la tengo―respondió mirando hacia la ventana―el capitán la hizo ¿Por qué no se la piden?

Si hay algo que jamás haría es copiarle la tarea al capitán, ustedes saben, por la sencilla razón de NO QUERER REPROVAR pero bueno no nos salgamos del tema, Kazemaru es de esas personas que están ahí para apoyarte, claro que cuando tienen algún problema suelen ser bastante exagerados.

―necesitamos conseguir un tutor―alegó―esto está en griego

― ¿griego? ¿Qué no era chino?

―el griego es más difícil igual que el alemán

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunté confundido

― ¿Has tratado de hablar alemán? Es imposible, tienen mucha saliva en la boca

―no me pregunto por qué necesitas un tutor

Él es un gran rival para cualquier cosa excepto…

―te gané―exclamó levantando las manos

―no es justo―me quejé―hiciste trampa

―oye―llamó una chica tras de mí―mi amiga quiere saber cómo te llamas

Kazemaru no era de las personas con, digámoslo de alguna manera, que tenia suerte con las chicas

―yo no sé qué te vio―me decía mientras caminaba junto a mi

― ¿Qué no me has visto? Soy irresistible, oye Kaze ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado?

―una vez cuando era pequeño mojé mis pantalones en la escuela así que mi mama tuvo que llevarme otros y calmarme porque no paraba de llorar ¿Por qué?

Esa fue mucha información innecesaria

― ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso?

―yo en realidad no lo he dado aun―se sonrojó

¿Enserio? Vaya eso tenía que ser una broma

― ¿Te gusta alguien?

―no lo sé―se rascó la cabeza-yo…creo que si

― ¿Deberás? Anda dime ¿Quién es?

Llegaba la penúltima hora, era tiempo de educación física

―Oye Endo―grité para ubicarlo

― ¿Qué pasa Midorikawa? ―respondió atrás de mí

―como ca...no te vi

―eres distraído ¿Qué pasa?

―en el baño de tercer año estaba un libro tuyo, en el lavado, tienes que ir por el

― ¿Y por qué no lo has traído?

―no se me ocurrió―sonreí rascándome la cabeza

―está bien mido gracias por la información, ya voy por el

Esta era mi oportunidad de actuar

―hola kaze ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó el capitán acercándose a él

―me caí―sonrió nervioso―y estoy curando la herida

―iré por el botiquín―dijo tratando de abrir la puerta―está cerrada por fuera

Oh sí, ya saben cómo soy

―tranquilo, seguro no tardan en darse cuenta que está cerrado

―bueno y ¿Te duele? ―se hincó a su lado

―un poco―dijo tratando de sonreí descubriéndose la herida de su rodilla

― ¿Cómo te caíste? ―preguntó casi gritando al ver la herida, si, era un exagerado

Yo no lo tiré, se tropezó con mi pie

El capitán puso su mano sobre la herida haciendo que Kazemaru gritara y salieran unas lagrimas de sus ojos, si, mas exagerado aun, quizá por eso hacían buena pareja

―lo siento―se disculpó tomando con su mano la mejilla del ex velocista

Sus miradas se toparon y con una sonrisa tímida el capitán acerco sus labios a los de él, pasaron años, con ganas de gritarles "ya bésense" cuando por fin unieron sus bocas con un tierno beso, vaya que ya era todo un Cupido, abrí la puerta y me eché a correr aunque por alguna razón que no quiero saber no salieron de inmediato

Kazemaru, el velocista, el emo, el que parece niña, si, ese ¿Ya lo ubican? Pues ahora me debe la linda relación con el capitán así que cuando lea esto no podrá quejarse pero bueno ahora les pregunto ¿Sobre quién quieren saber?


	3. Suzuno Fuusuke

_**Capitulo 3: Suzuno Fuusuke**_

Me costó trabajo encontrarlo pero nunca duden de mis habilidades

**Nombre:** Suzuno Fuusuke

**Edad:** 14

**Ubicación:** Equipo Polvo de diamante

**Apariencia:** es un creído

¿Suzuno Fuusuke? Me preguntaba mientras caminaba a la dirección

―Sin bata no entras―me había dicho el profesor sacándome casi de las orejas del laboratorio

¿Cómo rayos quería que recordara que tenía que llevarla?, bueno no importa cómo, iba caminando tranquilamente por la cancha de futbol cuando 3 chicos de primer año recogían basura

―esto ha sido tu culpa―reclamaba levantando los papeles del piso―te dije que no jugaras con el balón dentro del salón

― ¿Mi culpa? ¿Para qué lo traes a la escuela entonces?

―mira no me hagas enojar y mejor ayúdame ¿Quieres? ―suspiró―seguro que mi madre me castiga

―no pueden castigarte hoy es el partido de prominence

―claro que van a castigarme y todo por tu culpa

―anda venga no seas exagerado

―claro que si lo soy, me perderé el partido ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un lugar? Además jugaran contra el polvo de diamante, dicen que su capitán es uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón

― ¿Enserio?, no te creo

―es la verdad, su nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke

Había dado en el clavo, sin duda mis habilidades de espía mejoraban cada día, eso y me volvía más guapo pero ustedes ya saben eso

―Goenji―gritaba a todo pulmón entrando al salón

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó volteando a verme

―Necesito…―me resbale ¿De qué hacen los pisos hoy en día?

―cuidado―rio sínicamente mi amigo el ex velocista―no te vayas a caer

―gracias Kazemaru, lo tomare en cuenta―respondí levantándome―Goenji necesito un favor

―no tengo dinero―me interrumpió antes de terminar

―no es dinero, necesito que me lleves al partido de prominence

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Fubuki mirándome de reojo con cara de pocos amigos

―no pienses mal, necesito ir y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme

―a esos partidos no dejan entrar a cualquiera―dijo Kazemaru quien seguía enojado conmigo por ventilar su intimidad

―por eso estoy pidiendo la ayuda de Goenji ¿Si? ¿Te enteras? ¿Qué dices Goenji?

― ¿Y por que mi ayuda?

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Eres Goenji Shuuya, tú puedes hacerlo todo

―oh si―se escuchó por lo bajito del número 9 de Raimon

―entonces ¿Me ayudaras?

Todo paso tan rápido, fue increíble, tan solo al escuchar el nombre de Goenji abrieron las puertas de par en par para que pasáramos, imagínense si hubiera dicho el mío, hubiera sido el caos, el partido comenzó y tras noventa minutos de ver pelear a los capitanes de ambos equipos el prominence se llevo la victoria

―estos dos seguro se odian, bueno después de todo no he conseguido nada interesante sobre ese tipo―me dije a punto de salir del estadio―ya los alcanzo, tengo que ir al baño

― ¿Otra vez Mido? ¿Cuánta agua tomaste?

―tranquilos vayan saliendo, espérenme afuera

Mientras me lavaba las manos escuche ruido afuera, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era el capitán del prominence pero…acompañado, aquella segunda voz era la de Suzuno, seguro que una pelea se acerca, me encerré en un baño con puerta con la esperanza de que se fueran rápido

―una vez más queda demostrado que somos mejores que ustedes―comenzó a decir el de pelo rojo

―ha sido suerte―sonrió―tú sabes cómo son en realidad las cosas

―como digas―se escuchó que se acercó―de cualquier forma tú si sabes cómo son las cosas en realidad

¿Cómo? No había pelea ¿Entonces?, me asomé con cuidado por un rejilla de la puerta y vaya sorpresa  
Nagumo Haruya, el mismísimo capitán del prominence se acercó al otro con una intensión algo…extraña, Suzuno le rodeó el cuello con sus manos mientras correspondía el beso que el primero había iniciado, sin perder el contacto de sus bocas, el pelirrojo lo acorraló en los lavabos y comenzó a quitarle la ropa cosa en la que no se quedaba atrás nuestro amigo.

Los labios del pelirrojo comenzaron a bajar desde su boca pasando por el cuello y el abdomen a donde ustedes ya saben, no crean que soy un pervertido yo en verdad quería salir de ahí pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? pequeños gemidos controlados inundaban el pequeño cuarto

― ¿Estás listo? ―se escuchó después de unos minutos

Un grito de dolor y placer fue la señal que no quería escuchar, el sonido de su respiración agitada complementada con gemidos de ambos hacían eco en el pequeño baño donde me encontraba, estaba completamente rojo, definitivamente no fue una buena idea esconderme, el sonido de mi celular hizo que lo demás se silenciara

―NO ME MATEN―salí gritando de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pude, seguro que ni Kazemaru me alcanza

―Mido ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Fubuki preocupado―te has tardado mucho por eso llamamos a tu celular

―no importa VAMONOS―seguí corriendo hacia la calle―VAMONOS

Así que en conclusión, Suzuno es arrogante, orgulloso, un excelente delantero pero aun mas importante tiene una voz muy aguda cuando esta con su "enemigo" si saben a lo que me refiero.

Casi muero por cumplir con esta información, ¿Qué sería del mundo sin mi? ¿Se han puesto a pensar?, bueno eso es todo, ha sido un placer para ustedes haber estado conmigo pero antes les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	4. Fudou Akio

_**Capitulo 4: Fudou Akio**_

El señor yo soy el mejor y no me importa lo demás, si claro.

**Nombre:** Akio Fudou

**Edad:** 14 recién cumplidos

**Ubicación:** Instituto imperial

**Apariencia:** mejor lo dejo en blanco

**Consejo:**no lo mires a los ojos, si ya lo hiciste CORRE POR TU VIDA

Comenzaba noviembre y con ello las eliminatorias para el torneo internacional, el entrenador había dado la lista de los seleccionados y los entrenamientos comenzaban, había mucha gente que no conocía pero entre ellos el que más destacaba era sin duda el tan pedido Akio Fudou

―Es increíble que el entrenador lo haya traído―decía enojado nuestro estratega

Kidou no parecía tener problemas con nadie, es más, si alguno de nosotros lo teníamos ayudaba a resolverlo, inteligente, serio, nunca perdía la cordura hasta que estaba frente a él, si había algo que el gran estratega del Raimon no podía ocultar era su descontento con Fudou.

―si vas a estar en este equipo trabajaras como todos los demás―decía enojado el de rastas

Fudou solía entrenar por su cuenta la mayoría de las veces con su típica sonrisita de lado que tanto le molestaba a Kidou

― ¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes? ―sonrió―el entrenador me ha dado permiso de todas formas

―Déjalo ya Kidou―trataba de calmarlo el capitán

Sus intentos por ignorarlo siempre fallaban, nuestro querido amigo siempre terminaba apretando las manos y con dos o tres personas a su alrededor listas para detenerlo por si algo pasaba

―Oye Kidou―me senté a un lado de él en un momento de descanso

―dime Midorikawa

― ¿Ya has leído esta revista?

―No ¿De qué es?

―no lo sé, Kazemaru me la presto tan solo me dijo que la cuidara porque es de tu hermana

― ¿Mi hermana? Haber dámela―me dijo quitándomela de las manos―a si ya recuerdo la compró ayer, es de esas típicas revistas que leen las chicas

―mira la pagina 26, es un chismografo ¿Por qué no lo respondes?

―no me gustan estas cosas

―ya veo―me quede pensando―oye… ¿Crees que Fudou quiera hacerlo?

― ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?

―bueno tú sabes…él es nuestro compañero y solo quiero conocerlo mejor

―bueno pues no hay mucho que saber de él tan solo que es un completo idiota

―vale―tomé agua―supongo que tendré que preguntarle yo mismo

Como el joven guapo y valiente que soy me acerque a él con una sonrisa de esas con las que las chicas se desmayan claro muy típicas en mí con la esperanza de conseguir información

―Hola Fudou―saludé sentándome sin preguntar a un lado de él

― ¿Qué hace? ―preguntó Kazemaru secándose la cara con una toalla

―fue a "conocer" mejor a Fudou

―van a matarlo

―seguro―le respondió sin mucho interés el de goggles

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te perdió algo? ―preguntó grosero como siempre

―nada, tan solo quiero platicar contigo

―bueno tú eres idiota ¿Verdad?

―no lo sé, supongo que sí

―mira, ya se dé qué va esto―se acercó―hagamos un trato

Con una seña hizo que me acercara para decirle el "plan" al oído, es todo un genio no lo puedo negar

― ¿Qué quieres? ―volvió a repetir esta vez con más atención

―conocerte un poquito mejor―le guiñe el ojo ante la casi muerte de nuestro estratega quien por poquito se nos ahoga

―pregunta―sonrió―seré lo más honesto posible

Típicas preguntas de chismografo, cosas que te permiten conocer un poquito más a una persona como en aquella ocasión, Akio Fudou, cumpleaños el 27 de Octubre, su color favorito es el verde, hijo único, no le gustan los animales tampoco la escuela, sale con alguien pero no quiso mencionar su nombre, su primer beso fue a los 11, sabe bailar, fuma, toma, prefiere el frio, le gustan las películas de terror, ha tenido muchas novias

― ¿Te gusta alguien en este momento?

―quizá

― ¿Quizá?

―si quizá, no estoy seguro, a ver ¿Qué más?

― ¿A qué edad fue tu primera vez?

―a los 14

― ¿14? ¿Enserio?

―oye Mido ya vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento

―estoy ocupado Kidou

―QUE VENGAS

―vale, vale no te enojes, bueno Fudou ¿Podemos seguir con esto más tarde?

―claro―sonrió―terminando el entrenamiento aquí te espero

Increíblemente de él tendría la información que quisiera

― ¿De qué tanto hablaban? ―preguntó Kidou apenas llegue

―de cosas―sonreí―nada importante

Conclusión, sería precipitado sacarla ahora ¿No Fudou-kun?, nunca había visto a Kidou así pero no lo averiguare a menos que ustedes lo pidan, así que yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	5. Kidou Yuuto

_**Capitulo 5: Kidou Yuuto**_

Nuestro querido estratega, el mejor que puedes conocer ¿O no?

**Nombre:** Yuuto Kidou

**Edad:** 14 años

**Ubicación:** Secundaria Raimon

**Apariencia:** rastas, capa, goggles, es increíble no reconocerlo

El entrenamiento seguía su curso y las preguntas acosadoras que sorprendentemente no eran de mis fans no paraban

― ¿Fudou ha respondido el cuestionario ese? ―preguntaba el de goggles mientras me pasaba el balón

―completito―respondí con tono burlón

― ¿y? ―se quedó quieto

― ¿Y qué?

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ―preguntó impaciente

―vaya vaya creí que al señorito Yuuto Kidou no le interesaban esas cosas

―bueno como tú dices él es nuestro compañero y eso así que quiero conocerlo más

―puedes preguntarle si quieres―respondí arrogante―ya lo has visto, es bastante amable―le dije sentándome para descansar― vamos a hacer un trato, si tú lo respondes yo te diré lo que dijo él ¿Te parece?

―eso no es para nada justo

―bueno tú te lo pierdes―dije poniéndome de pie para irme

Si hay algo que se me da mejor que cantar a capela es negociar, el entrenamiento terminaba y yo como hombre de palabra me acerque nuevamente al del corte mohicano, imagínenme por un momento con ese corte, si, no me quedaría lo sé, se perdería mi perfil de Brad Pitt, después de platicar un rato me pidió mi número de teléfono y obviamente yo el suyo ante la muy discreta mirada de nuestro estratega.

―Mido―me dijo antes de que entrara a mi habitación― ¿Podemos hablar?

―claro, entra―le di el paso― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Contestare tu cuestionario―se sentó en la cama

― ¿Enserio? Espera un momento deja envió un mensaje, es que me he pasado todo el día de aquí para allá que no me ha dado tiempo de nada, listo―dejé el celular en el buró―bien comencemos

― ¿Cómo te llamas?...Yuuto Kidou

― ¿Cumpleaños?...16 de Octubre

― ¿Color favorito?...Rojo

―No se nota, ¿Tienes hermanos?...Mi hermana Haruna

― ¿Te gustan los animales?...los gatos

― ¿Te gusta la escuela?...si

― ¿Tienes novia?...No

― ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso?...a los 13

― ¿Sabes bailar?...un poco

― ¿Tomas?...No

― ¿Fumas?...No

― ¿Calor o frio?...Calor

― ¿Qué películas te gustan?...las de acción

― ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?...2

― ¿Te gusta alguien en este momento?...quizá

― ¿Quizá? Siento que esto ya lo había vivido

― ¿Cómo dices?

―no nada, sigamos, ¿A qué edad fue tu primera vez?

―a los 14

― ¿14? A bueno ahora cuadra

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―no nada―le dije con una sonrisa fingida―dime Kidou ¿Crees que Fudou y yo hagamos bonita pareja?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―pues no es tan solo quiero saber, si te fijas bien Fudou es muy guapo, se que será difícil para ti creerlo ya que te la vives peleando con él pero…

― ¿Te pidió que salieras con él? ―preguntó levantándose de la cama

―no―suspiré―pero estaba pensando en hacerlo yo ¿Qué te parece?

Él no respondió y tan solo se quedo atónito ante mí

― ¿Kidou? ―le pique el pecho con un lápiz

―sabes Mido yo…a mi…a mí me gusta Fudou

― ¿Enserio? ―pregunté con sarcasmo

―si―al parecer él no lo notó―él y yo estamos saliendo pero no le digas a nadie

Como crees, yo soy una tumba

―hace poco estuvimos juntos

¿Enserio? Seguro que eso no me lo esperaba

― ¿Te gustó estar con él?

― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―nada mas―le sonreí―tú solo responde ¿Te gustó?

―si―se sonrojó―me encantó

―bueno ahí lo tienes Fudou

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido Kidou mientras escuchaba la risa de su "Novio" por el teléfono celular― ¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?

―por supuesto―entró a la habitación y me abrazó―Midorikawa me ayudo con esto, tan solo quería saber que pensabas de mi y parece que son cosas muy buenas―le guiñó el ojo

Kidou se acerco a él y lo besó, un beso que hasta a mi me sorprendió, no sabía que Kidou podía besar así

―oigan ¿ya pueden irse? Oigan ¿Qué hacen? No esperen, en mi cama no, ya váyanse, no, otra vez no saben que mejor me voy yo, estaré en tu habitación Kidou

Salí de la habitación y hui, bien pues conclusión, Fudou es el mejor estratega que he conocido y por cierto fue muy amable en pagarme el saldo que gaste en esa llamada, muchas gracias, ahora Kidou, me sorprende que sepa usar la lengua así (en el beso) no piensen mal porque no me quede para averiguar si lo era en otra cosa, bueno mi trabajo terminó por hoy, sin duda un trabajo perfecto pero ya saben tendría que dejar de ser yo para dejar de ser perfecto bueno ahora yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	6. Endo Mamoru

_**Capitulo 6: Endo Mamoru**_

Nuestro querido capitán…

**Nombre:** Endo Mamoru

**Edad:** 14 años

**Ubicación:** Secundaria Raimon

**Apariencia:** Cabello castaño, alto, con una banda en la cabeza, es aquel que siempre sonríe

Nuestro amado Endo Mamoru, de acuerdo empecemos de nuevo, el amado de Kazemaru, Endo Mamoru, sí, hay que aclarar no vayan a pensar mal y no lo digo solo porque Kaze este a un lado mío, bueno pues comencemos a ¿Qué? ¿Qué porque lo tengo aquí? Bueno muy fácil, vamos a exponer los secretos más oscuros de su novio, ya saben cómo es el chisme.

Hay pocas cosas que no se sepan del capitán, como el hecho de que ronca como perro con moquillo o que no se lava las manos antes de comer pero lo verdaderamente importante es ¿Cómo le hace para sonreír todo el día? En la noche a de terminar peor que concursante de belleza después del desfile de traje de baño, bueno no, eso no era lo verdaderamente importante sino el hecho de que nuestro querido amigo es todo un galán entre mujeres y hombres, les voy a contar una experiencia que paso hace un año mientras estábamos de paseo en la ciudad de Osaka, aquel día, el primer día de nuestra estancia en ese lugar fue un poco extraño comenzando por el hecho de que lo habían elegido a él para ser mi compañero de cuarto.

―capitán ¿Qué hace? ―pregunté sentado en mi cama

―buscando mi cepillo de dientes, estoy seguro de que lo deje por aquí

El capitán podía llegar a ser tan distraído pero eso era común así que no le preste mucha atención

―voy por agua ¿Quieres algo?

―no―me sonrió―estoy bien, gracias

Bajé por las escaleras contando el dinero para poder ir a la tienda cuando (sin querer) escuche que alguien hablaba en la cocina

―pero ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? él está en el cuarto de Midorikawa

―por eso me ayudaras a entretener a Midorikawa ¿Si?

―no lo sé Aki, esto no parece una buena idea ¿Qué le puedo decir yo a Midorikawa?

―no lo sé Haruna, has que se te ocurra algo, necesito hablar con Endo a solas

Vaya eso se escuchaba bastante interesante y ustedes saben muy bien que a mí no me gusta el chisme pero es que estaba buena la onda esa, corrí de nuevo al cuarto, ya saben, mi condición física es envidiable, no quería perderme la oportunidad de contarle al capitán lo que había oído

―Endo ¿Qué haces? ―pregunté empujando la puerta del baño

―me lavo los dientes

―que bien ¿En dónde estaba tu cepillo?

―no lo traje

― ¿Entonces con que te estás lavando los dientes?

Si, no lo duden, era mi cepillo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan….? Aaa ya olvídenlo

―no te molesta ¿Verdad?

―no para nada, ¿Sabe qué? Mejor quédeselo capitán, a por cierto yo venía a decirle…

Aun no me explico cómo es que las personas llegan en el momento preciso para interrumpir algo importante

―Endo ¿Estás aquí? ―gritó la voz de nuestro delantero estrella

―en el baño―respondió casi ahogándose con la pasta dental

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―dijo entrando al pequeño cuarto blanco

―el capitán se lava los dientes…con mi cepillo

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó sobresaltado el moreno

―si―respondí como si nada― ¿Necesitas algo?

―pues venia a invitarlos a salir a divertirnos un rato, ya saben pasearemos por ahí

―nos encantaría ¿Verdad Mido?

―no creo que…―apenas respondía

―bien entonces iremos ¿A qué hora?

―ahora mismo―sonrió el numero 10

Salimos de la habitación pasando de largo por Haruna y Aki que se habían quedado con las ganas de hablar con el capitán, en fin, afuera nos encontramos con Kidou, Kazemaru y Sakuma, la idea era simple, vagar por la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación para disfrutar de las vacaciones y así iba el día hasta que cierta personita insistió en que compráramos alcohol

―tenemos 13 no van a vendérnoslo―dije con toda la sabiduría y madurez que pude

Callando mi boca nuestro querido delantero salía de la tienda con una bolsa negra en donde le habían dado el tequila, ¿En qué mundo vivimos?, ya nada es como antes, decidimos volver al hotel para probarlo, claro yo iba más a fuerzas que de ganas, ya saben, la primera vez que tomaba alcohol y me sentía tan mal por hacerlo

(―ni tan siquiera tomaste

―cállate Kazemaru ¿Que no vez que estoy escribiendo?)

¿Dónde estaba? A si pues digamos que de un momento a otro a nuestro querido, bueno al querido de Kazemaru se le pasaron un poquito las copas, pero muy poquito

(―Todos estábamos borrachos Mido, no seas exagerado

― ¿Quién se emborracha con una botella de tequila? Bueno si tienes razón, todos estaban borrachos menos yo a y claro nuestro estratega pero el que si daba pena era Endo

―Goenji casi estaba igual

―a eso voy Kaze, no te me apresures)

El delantero de fuego se ofreció a llevar a Endo a su habitación mientras nosotros seguíamos con la "fiesta"

(―que por cierto ya nunca volvieron

―eso es correcto ¿Quieres saber por qué?)

Era tarde cuando volvíamos cada uno a sus habitaciones y en efecto Goenji ya no había regresado, abrí la puerta despacio para no despertar al capitán cuando, ¡Oh sorpresa!

(― ¿QUE?

―tranquilo Kaze, le estoy metiendo emoción)

En la cama de junto completamente desnudos estaban el capitán y Goenji muy bien abrazados, digamos que fue el alcohol por que nadie volvió a hablar más de eso y era obvio que ellos nunca salieron, bueno pues conclusión, jamás consuman alcohol cuando no saben controlarse y nunca dejes tu cepillo de dientes a la vista, bueno eso es todo lamento no tener más detalles pero gracias al cielo yo no estaba presente ¿Dónde dormí ese día? Pues en mi cama, yo no iba a irme aunque al día siguiente alegué que llegue tan cansado que ni tan siquiera vi que estaban ahí, aja, si como no, bien, es todo por mi parte, tengo una sesión de fotos al rato y mi asistente insiste en que ya debo tomar el avión pero antes de irme les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	7. Tsunami Jousuke

_**Capitulo 7: Tsunami Jousuke**_

El chico dueño del mar…quizá de algo mas

**Nombre:** Tsunami Jousuke

**Edad:** 15

**Apariencia:** Alto, cabello rosa, ¿Quieres más datos?

Sin duda una de las personas que jamás me había imaginado tener que investigar, siempre alegre y alentando a los menores, nuestro querido hermano mayor, claro, mas mayor para algunos, faltaban escasos 2 días para el último partido de clasificación, si ganábamos nuestro siguiente objetivo sería el mundo, nuestro entrenamiento comenzaba ligero, cada quien entrenaba a su manera, por mi parte compartía el entrenamiento con Kazemaru quien, para los que quieran saber, estaba un poquito pero muy poquito enojado con nuestro capitán por no haberle dicho lo que paso aquella noche loca en Osaka, digamos que fue algo como…

―fue algo sin importancia―quería justificar el capitán

― ¿Sin importancia? Te acostaste con él―gritaba histérico el peli azul

―estábamos borrachos Kazemaru, además en ese momento no salíamos

Buen punto

―pero bien pudiste mencionarlo

―no lo creí importante además ¿Quién te lo dijo?

No le digas, no le digas, no le digas, no le digas

―eso no importa

Gracias

―tranquilo Kaze, tú sabes que yo te amo

―si me amaras no me esconderías ese tipo de cosas

Aquel chico salió dramáticamente de la habitación sin olvidar azotar la puerta como en toda telenovela respetable

―ahora si la regó mi capitán―le dije desde mi cama después de ver como Kazemaru se iba

Si como se podrán dar cuenta desde aquella vez mi compañero de cuarto siempre era el capitán pero bueno concentrémonos en Tsunami, tirando centros como loco estaba Kazemaru, agradezcan que estoy en buena forma y podía alcanzar los balones para rematar en la portería defendida en ese momento por Tachimukai

―allá va―dije mientras tiraba fuertemente con el pie derecho

Ustedes dirán "Mido eso es tan aburrido" pues les diré "no me vengan con sus cosas que yo soy profesional", nuestro compañero portero no estaba del todo concentrado en el juego ¿Por qué? Bueno digamos que alguien se había quitado la camisa y siendo profesional digamos que no esta tan mal.

―oye Tachimukai ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté ya a la hora de la comida

―sí, gracias―me sonrió como si nada

―oye ¿Qué sabes de Tsunami?

― ¿Qué? ―escupió el agua― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―nada más―respondí asombrado por su reacción

Este niño se traía algo raro así que decidí olvidar al surfista y seguirlo por un rato, mala idea, fue la tarde más aburrida de toda mi vida y yo sí que he tenido tardes aburridas comiendo helado en el sofá viendo Laura y gritándole a mi gato "QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO" , ok no, yo no tengo gato así que se lo gritaba al viento, bueno dieron las 11 de la noche, si, las 11 y no había pasado nada, ahora tenía el día perdido, no tenía nada que escribir y los insoportables ronquidos del capitán no ayudaban a concentrarme, decidí salir por algo de comer cuando noté algo raro, me escondí sacando a la luz mi habilidad de espía, la puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente dejando salir al portero suplente curiosamente sin zapatos para no hacer ruido, lo seguí, sabía que tenía que hacerlo eso y no quería volver a la habitación con Endo, caminamos hasta casi al fondo del pasillo y a mí ya me dolían las rodillas de tanto esconderme hasta que llegamos al gimnasio, que raro, pensé que lo cerraban, alguien estaba dentro pude presentirlo eso y escuché el ruido que hizo al caerse por no aguantar unas pequeñas pesas.

―Tsunami ¿Estás bien? ―preguntaba preocupado el numero 20

―si―le sonreía―están pesadas estas cosas

―un poco―sonrió― ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

―como 5 minutos

― ¿5 minutos y estas así de cansado?

―que no te estoy diciendo que están pesadas―respondía en tono divertido el peli rosa

―no tienes porque cargarlas

―tengo que volverme fuerte

―me gusta cómo eres así―añadía tímidamente el pequeño

El más alto tan solo se sonrojó, se acercó lentamente al menor y posó sus labios con delicadeza, Típico: Estas espiando a alguien en una posición poco cómoda, te caes, ruedas por el pasillo, te estrellas en la puerta e interrumpes la escena romántica

―Mido ¿Qué haces? ―preguntaron en coro los chicos separándose abruptamente

―buscaba…mi lente de contacto―dije levantándome con dificultad―creo que se acaba de romper mi páncreas

― ¿Usas pupilentes? ―preguntó inocente el moreno

―claro que si, mis ojos son azules, los uso porque me veo extremadamente guapo sin ellos y no quiero que alguna loca que me ve como un símbolo sexual me secuestre y me viole repetidas veces―dije divertido― ¿Qué hacían? ―pregunté inocentemente como normalmente soy

―nada―respondieron nerviosos

― ¿Seguros? Bueno como sea debo irme me duele el páncreas

―etto…Mido-senpai…ahí no está el páncreas

― ¿Deberás? ¿Entonces que tenemos aquí?

―el hígado

― ¿A si? Pues entonces me duele el hígado, nos vemos

Así que en resumen, me golpee el hígado y me duele cuando camino, Tsunami y el porterito son novios desde hace unas semanas (al parecer el mayor respeta mucho a Tachi por eso no vi nada traumarte esta vez) son linda pareja si lo piensan pero no lo piensen mucho porque ya los conozco, bueno pues conclusiones, jamás intentes estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas y menos cuando estas espiando a alguien, sin más por el momento porque creo que necesito ir con un doctor yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	8. Afuro Terumi

_**Capitulo 8: Afuro Terumi**_

Un dios entre los hombres…o eso es lo que dicen de él ¿Por qué será?

**Nombre:** Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi

**Edad:** 14

**Apariencia:** cabello rubio y largo, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una chica

El delantero del Dragón de fuego de Corea, lo confieso, no lo conocía hasta el partido, el último partido de clasificación, se acercó y nos deseo suerte fue así como me di cuenta de que era hombre, aquel partido fue ganado por nosotros aunque a mi todavía me dolía en hígado o el páncreas, lo que sea, tuve que quedarme en el hotel después de jugar 20 minutos en los que casi muero pero en fin mis amigos ya estaban en Japón felices de la vida por que habían ganado mientras que yo permanecía acostado en un lugar en donde no sabía que decían pero por lo menos ya no tendría que soportar al capitán

―Viajaras mañana Mido no te preocupes―me decía Kazemaru antes de irse

Un par de risas en el pasillo hicieron que me paraba a ver qué pasaba, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver al menor de los Fubuki platicando en el rubio delantero de Corea, el pequeño Atsuya se había colado en nuestro autobús para ver a su hermano en aquel partido pero ¿Por qué no se había ido?

― ¿Cómo estás? ―le dijo sonriente el supuesto dios―tanto tiempo sin verte

―bastante bien ¿Y tú?

¿Cómo les entendí? Pues han de saber ustedes que su guapo detective-espía habla perfectamente el inglés

― ¿Quieres acompañarme? Mi compañero de cuarto no está así que podemos platicar a gusto

―de acuerdo―accedió de inmediato el pequeño

Vaya es fácil este niño, no conocía mucho a Fubuki pero seguro que se enojaría si dejaba que su hermano saliera con TAN experimentado sujeto

―oye Atsuya―abrí la puerta para gritar

― ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que se habían ido todos este… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

―Midorikawa―respondí molesto―debo hablar contigo ¿Puedes venir?

―estoy ocupado

―seguro que él también así que porque no mejor lo dejas hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vienes

―en realidad estoy libre, todos salieron así que…

―cállate Aphrodi, anda ven―le llame al menor

―en realidad me voy con él, cuídate como te llames

Nadie me respeta

Por supuesto que no iba dejar las cosas así, tome mis zapatos, mi chamarra, mi celular, mi gorra, mis chicles, mi cartera, mi gel para el cabello, una botella con agua, mi cepillo ok eso ultimo no. ¿Qué? Un hombre siempre debe salir preparado ¿No?

Me tomó tiempo encontrar la habitación del rubio que por alguna razón estaba hasta arriba, subí al ascensor con tan solo una idea en la mente, proteger al inocente hermanito de Fubuki, su cuarto estaba hasta el fondo, era uno de los mejores que podías pagar, esa selección sí que tenia con que, me quede parado afuera de aquella habitación, según el güerito todos estaban fuera así que no me preocupe en si alguien me descubría, me pegue a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que decían

― ¿Seguro que me extrañaste? ―se escuchaba decir al mayor

―mucho, no aguantaba ya el no verte

― ¿Ya le has dicho a tu hermano?

―mi hermano está muy concentrado en esto del futbol ahora, no puedo decirle pero seguro que lo entenderá

― ¿Estás seguro? No creo que después de lo que pasó o lo que piensan de mi te quiera a mi lado

―no importa lo que otros digan de ti, yo te conozco, te quiero y eso tendrá que bastar

―no creo que sea tan fácil como eso

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó el otro después de un ruido raro

―la gente de verdad piensa que soy un prostituto

Así que eso significaba…bueno pues apropiada la frase ¿No?

― ¿Y lo eres? ―preguntó el menor

―lo era―sonrió―pero ya no más, tú me has cambiado

― ¿Enserio?

―claro que si, tú eres lo que yo necesitaba, tú me sacaste de ahí y me hiciste enamorarme por primera vez, me has hecho feliz todo este tiempo

Un silencio invadió la habitación y a mi ya se me estaban cansando los pies así que decidí sentarme en el piso aun recargado en la puerta

―espera ¿Qué haces? ―por fin se escuchó del menor

―un truco, recuerda que yo soy un experto

―no espera―tartamudeaba―para, eso no es justo, yo no puedo hacerlo

―puedo enseñarte si quieres

― ¿De verdad lo harías? ―preguntó con un cierto tono en la voz el pequeño peli rosa

―claro, solo has todo lo que yo te diga ¿Si?, tan solo tienes que poner tu mano así y luego moverla para abarcar esto ¿Entiendes?, mira hazlo tú, igualito como te dije

― ¿Así? ―preguntó tímido el menor

―perfecto pero debes hacerlo rápido para que funcione, así mira lo hare yo ¿Si?

―increíble, eso es genial―exclamó emocionado

― ¿Te gustó ese truco? Tengo otro muy bueno mira tan solo tienes que…

― ¿Y no duele?

―cuando tienes experiencia ya no, mira intentémoslo

Me levanté como de rayo y abrí la puerta de un patada.

― ¿Qué creen que están…haciendo? ―pregunté confundido al ver la escena frente a mis ojos

―jugamos videojuegos… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? ―preguntó el pequeño Atsuya sosteniendo el control del X-box

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el rubio― ¿Nos estabas espiando?

―tan solo cuidaba de Atsuya, no creo que Shirou esté contento con lo que pudieran haber estado haciendo

― ¿Qué creías que estábamos haciendo? ―preguntó nuevamente el rubio

―pues…

― ¿Sabes? yo quiero mucho a Atsuya y estoy seguro de que no sería capaz de hacerle nada de lo que te imaginas a menos que él me lo pida

― ¿Hacer qué? ―dijo inocente el menor

―yo estoy consciente que es menor que yo y por eso lo cuido, lo amo así que no tienes por qué preocuparte

―te creo―me senté en el piso―pero por si las dudas me quedaré con ustedes hoy

Y así fue mi día, me topé con algo que ni yo me lo esperaba pero en fin conclusiones, jamás juzguen algo sin antes verificarlo por muy feo que suene, bueno pues mañana salgo con rumbo a Japón para después ir al mundo, sí, me llevaran, es obvio que necesitan mis habilidades ¿Se imaginan lo genial que será? Estar rodeado de los mejores jugadores del mundo, será excelente ¿No creen? Conocer personas nuevas será mi misión pero antes les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	9. Edgar Valtinas

_**Capitulo 9: Edgar Valtinas**_

Un digno caballero inglés…

**Nombre:** Edgar Valtinas

**Edad:** 15

**Ubicación:** Selección inglesa

El vuelo hacia la isla Liocott había terminado por fin, nos encontrábamos en la recepción del hotel en donde se concentraría nuestra selección, subíamos ya cada quien a su habitación la cual nuevamente compartía con el capitán que esta vez iba bastante serio, después de acomodarnos en aquel lugar decidimos en grupo dar un paseo por y después entrenar pues no queríamos perder ni un momento, el entrenamiento comenzaba en aquel campo, bastante lindo por cierto, con un corte en el césped perfecto.

―el balón Kazemaru―le pedí a mi compañero de equipo que no se encontraba muy concentrado ya que cuando le hable se lo quitaron

―lo siento―me dijo con una sonrisa más que fingida

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté acercándome a él

―si―tomó el balón―tan solo estoy distraído

―por lo que paso con Endo ¿Verdad?

―un poco, la verdad es que…me molestó que no me dijera nada

― ¿No crees que estas siendo un poquito exagerado? ―pregunté mientras miraba el piso

―oigan ustedes ¿De qué tanto hablan? ―preguntaba el capitán mientras corría hacia nosotros

―nos poníamos de acuerdo para una jugada, es todo―le respondí mientras le quitaba el balón a Kazemaru―anda vamos a jugar ya Endo

―en realidad quisiera hablar con Kaze―me dijo con tono bajo

Miré de reojo al peli azul quien se me quedo viendo con una cara de "No me dejes solo con él"

―no capitán―le sonreí―es mejor que vayamos a jugar, recuerde que los partidos comienzan pronto y no queremos llegar desentonados al nivel mundial.

― ¿Podrías dejarme solo con Kazemaru por favor?

―no creo que sea buena idea

― ¿Por qué? Si no quiere hablar conmigo él puede decirme ¿No?

―Buenas tardes―se escuchó cordialmente detrás de nosotros―mi nombre es Edgar Valtinas es un gusto conocer a los miembro de Inazuma Japón

―mucho gusto soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, el es Kazemaru Ichirouta y este nuestro capitán, Endo Mamoru

―nuevamente mucho gusto, yo soy el capitán de la selección de Inglaterra

― ¿El capitán? Y ¿A que debemos su presencia? ―preguntó ansioso el portero

―vine a invitarlos a una fiesta organizada por nosotros esta noche, para conocerlos

― ¿Una fiesta? ―preguntó Kazemaru

―seria un gusto tenerlos como invitados, he escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes―le sonrió haciendo que este se sonrojara― ¿Qué dice Kazemaru?

―no creo que podamos―interrumpió el capitán―pero gracias por la invitación, ahora si nos disculpas estamos entrenando

―tranquilo Endo―habló el velocista―supongo que si se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí lo mínimo que podemos hacer es asistir ¿No crees?

―eso es muy cierto capitán―me atreví a decir mientras este me miraba con cara de querer matarme

―bueno pues entonces ahí nos vemos―sonrió el inglés dando la vuelta para irse

El entrenamiento continuó con una feria de goles hacia la portería ya que Endo estaba más preocupado por otras cosas que en detener aquellos tiros, el capitán no solía ser así, definitivamente si le había afectado bastante la situación.

―Oiga capitán―le hablé mientras me encontraba buscando una camisa para la "Fiesta" ― ¿De verdad piensa quedarse acostado sin hacer nada?

―eso planeo―respondió sin mucho ánimo recostado en su cama

― ¿No va a ir a la fiesta? ―pregunté acercándome

― ¿Para qué ir? Kazemaru no quiere hablarme, no tengo ánimo de nada

―pues tiene que hacer algo―me senté a su lado― ¿Recuerda al que nos invito?

―sí, Edgar creo o algo así

―exactamente, déjeme decirle que no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo con Kazemaru

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó levantándose

―pues la manera en que se refirió a Kaze no creo que sea tan solo por ser cordial si sabe usted lo que quiero decir , ese sujeto no me dio buena espina, para mí que le quieren robar al novio

― ¿Tú crees?, no creo que Kazemaru acepte algo como eso

―pues quien sabe, está muy dolido por lo que paso y usted sabe cómo es eso

―tienes razón ¿Y Kaze?

―ya se fue, como hace una hora así que más vale darse prisa capitán

Salimos corriendo del Hotel de concentración hasta la dichosa fiesta, nunca había visto correr tan rápido al capitán ni cuando dejaba la portería para anotar un gol cosa que siempre me ponía de nervios.

―Kazemaru ¿Por qué tan serio? ―preguntaba Edgar acercándose a él

―estoy bien, no es nada―le sonrió―gracias por preguntar

―sabes, me agradas mucho, no dudo que seas un excelente jugador, debes tener muchas admiradoras ¿No? O quizá admiradores

―no creo―respondió riendo ya nervioso―seguro que ese no es mi caso

― ¿De verdad? Discúlpame pero no te creo―se acercó― ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas a nadie siendo tan lindo? Es increíble, supongo que a muchos les falla la vista al no darse cuenta

―gracias―respondió sonrojado

―perdóname el atrevimiento pero ¿Podemos salir? Aquí hace mucho ruido

―claro―respondió después de dar un último vistazo para ver si veía a su "querido" novio

―entonces ¿Por qué no sale con nadie? ―preguntó el inglés ya afuera

―salía con alguien pero…supongo que no era mi momento

―no digas eso―lo abrazó―seguro que era él quien no te merecía, seguro que hay personas que se morirían por estar contigo―le tomó por la barbilla―por poder besar esos labios

El capitán de la selección inglesa se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Kazemaru cuando…

―KAZEMARU―gritaba todo pulmón el capitán corriendo directo a ellos―por favor no hagas esto―tomó aire―yo te amo, se que estuve mal en no decirte pero de verdad lo siento, sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí y si hubiéramos estado juntos jamás lo hubiera hecho, ni por muy borracho que estuviera, por favor Kazemaru perdóname.

El velocista corrió y abrazó al capitán dejando más que asombrado al galán de Edgar, el castaño lo tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí dejando a los demás invitados asombrados.

―agradece que te han hecho un favor―le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda―Kazemaru es bastante dramático, de la que te has salvado

―y ¿Qué me dices tú? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos

―yo paso pero buena suerte

Sin duda Edgar Valtinas era todo un galán lástima que ahora no le funcionara el truco, vaya encuentro con el mundo ¿Estos son los jugadores a nivel mundial? Pues me parece interesante, debo irme pero antes les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	10. Dylan Keith

_**Capitulo 10: Dylan Keith**_

El alegre delantero estadounidense

**Nombre:** Dylan Keith

**Edad:** 14

**Ubicación:** Selección de Estados Unidos

Después de la "sonora" reconciliación de Kazemaru con el capitán los partidos fueron bastante buenos, una victoria ante Inglaterra en donde en todo momento Kazemaru decidió alejarse de el galán de Edgar, una derrota ante Argentina en donde nuestros titulares no jugaron y recientemente una victoria ante la selección de Estados Unidos.

―Hola Endo―saludó alegremente el jugador mas habilidoso del Unicorn

―Ichinose ¿Cómo estás? Fue un buen juego el de la otra vez ¿No crees?

―claro que si―sonrió―vine a decirte que los demás integrantes de mi equipo quieren que vayas a entrenar con ellos un poco

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó sorprendido

¿Él? Eso no puede ser posible

―sí, están fascinados con tu manera de jugar y quieren conocerte mejor

― ¿Deberás? Que genial pero ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

―claro―le sonrió―a todo el equipo si quieres, bueno te espero en un rato

Sin duda no creo que asistir sea una buena idea ya que bueno todos sabemos que paso en la última "fiesta" con el quipo ingles.

―oye Mido―se escuchó desde lejos

― ¿Qué pasa? ―me di la vuelta

―necesito que nos acompañes con los jugadores de Estados Unidos

― ¿Por qué yo?

―porque eres mi amigo y vendrás conmigo

―no tengo tiempo además ¿No irán los demás?

―dicen que quieren descansar así que solo iremos nosotros 3

―dile a Kidou―sugerí mientras me acostaba en la cama

―ya lo intente pero está encerrado en su cuarto

―no me imagino con quien―dije entre risas―pero no quiero ir, esas cosas se ponen locas y yo soy el que sale perdiendo y yo no voy a pasar por eso otra vez

― ¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó el capitán entrando a la habitación

―de nada importante mi amor―le respondió el peli azul―lo que pasa es que Mido quiere venir con nosotros

― ¿Enserio? Genial Mido, anda, vamos entonces

―en realidad…yo…

―creo que ya me estoy acordando quien me dijo lo de Goenji―dijo amenazándome el ex velocista

― ¿Deberás? ¿Quién fue? ―interrogaba el capitán

―vale, vale―me levante de golpe―iré con ustedes

Salimos del Hotel de concentración con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Norteamericano y sí, yo iba como el perro, era de verdad increíble que yo fuera hasta atrás mirando a la parejita abrazarse y besarse sin parar, vaya que no podía estar peor, entrenando en pleno día libre y con gente que ni conocía, estaba cansado y necesitaba ir al baño pero había algo que me parecía extraño, el delantero del Unicorn era bastante raro, algo loco quizá pero había algo que no me terminaba de convencer y es que no se separaba de su capitán, Mark Kruger, estaba saliendo ya del baño cuando en mi intento por no llegar de nuevo al entrenamiento hizo que llegara a la parte trasera de aquel lugar encontrándome con una pequeña bodega.

― ¿Qué haces aquí amigo? ―se escuchó detrás de mí haciéndome saltar del susto―siento asustarte

―no te preocupes―le respondí con una sonrisa―pues iba saliendo del baño y vi este lugar así que quise venir a ver

―vaya persona curiosa

―lo siento mucho―me rasqué la cabeza―no era esa mi intensión

―tranquilo, estoy jugando―sonrió―la verdad es que ya me canse, el entrenamiento de Estados Unidos puede ser muy cansado

―ni me lo digas, en Inazuma Japón nos la pasamos en el campo

―Endo Mamoru―se sentó en una piedra―su capitán debe ser el culpable

―el mismo―me senté a su lado―pero es una buena persona así que todos hacemos lo que nos dice

―lo mismo sucede con Mark, él siempre esta tras nosotros y nos hace seguir el ritmo que el equipo debe tener, todos los jugadores lo apreciamos mucho, sin duda es un gran capitán

―y según las chicas muy guapo ¿No?

―si―se sonrojó―muy guapo

Había dado en el clavo otra vez

―Debe ser complicado ¿No?

― ¿Complicado? ―preguntó sin entender el delantero

―muchas chicas deben asediarlo y estando en la selección debe ser un problema en los partidos

―sí, un verdadero problema, esas chicas no se rinden por más que él les dice que se vayan

―y ¿Tiene novia?

―no―respondió bajo―hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, si él tuviera a alguien me lo diría

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté al notar que su semblante se entristecía

―sí, debe ser el calor

―él te gusta ¿Verdad? ―le dije mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada no me pudo mentir― ¿Por qué no le dices?

―es mi amigo ¿Cómo puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta? ¿Y si no me corresponde? ¿Y si me odia por ello? ¿Y Si…?

―tú lo conoces bien, seguro que no se enojara aunque el hecho de que te corresponda o no debes preguntárselo de frente

―no creo que yo pueda hacer eso, esa no es mi área

―tranquilo Dylan―le tomé del hombro―estas sentado a un lado de un profesional

― ¿Estás seguro de esto?

―claro que si―sonreí―tan solo déjamelo a mi


	11. Mark Kruger

_**Capitulo 11: Mark Kruger**_

El gran capitán Unicorn, seguro que hasta él tiene una debilidad

**Nombre:** Mark Kruger

**Edad:** 14

**Ubicación:** Selección de Estados Unidos

El capitán del equipo estadounidense, alegre, sencillo, amigable, sin duda la persona ideal para enamorarse, pero sin duda un objetivo un poco alto para alguien como Dylan aunque como dicen siempre, "Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad" y yo voy a encontrar la suya, tengo lo que resta del día y con mi habilidad seguro que será en menos tiempo.

― ¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar? ―preguntó detrás de mí aquel chico raro

―por supuesto―le sonreí―esto es lo básico, vas, te acercas, hablas un poco con él y como no queriendo terminas tocándole el hombro y cuando voltee a verte le sonríes lo más lindo que puedas

El chico camino hacia su capitán después de unos empujones de mi parte para darle "animo"

―hola Mark―le sonrió

―Dylan ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando

―tuve que hacer unas cosas pero ya estoy aquí―le tocó el hombro― ¿Me extrañaste?

―en realidad no―se alejó―anda, a seguir con el entrenamiento

Plan A, todo un fracaso.

―no te preocupes―le animé―tengo otra idea

―y ¿Seguro que funcionara?

―claro que sí, es cuestión de hacerlo bien ¿entiendes?

―de acuerdo―respondió mientras caminaba a mi lado―dime ¿Cuál es el plan?

―mira lo que tienes que hacer es―me acerqué a él para decirle el plan al oído

Después de un pequeño descanso el entrenamiento se reanudo, de reojo pude notar como el loco de Endo sonreía de oreja a oreja al no poder parar ningún tiro de los delanteros del Unicorn, la verdad es que yo no me estaría riendo sino preocupándome porque no soy un buen portero, en fin, por eso no juego en esa posición, por eso y porque si lo hiciera me maltrataría mis hermosas manos.

―oye Mark―grito Dylan―vamos al ataque, mostrémosle a Inazuma Japón como se hace

―de acuerdo Dylan―respondió corriendo hacia la portería defendida por nuestro capitán

―sin duda voy a detener ese tiro―decía para si Endo

Si lo único que me faltaba era que hicieras eso

―oye Kazemaru ¿A quién estás viendo? ―grité no muy fuerte

― ¿Qué? ―se distrajo el capitán― ¿A quién esta qué?

―GOOOOOL! ―se escuchó por parte de los integrantes estadounidenses

―eso fue increíble Dylan―le animó su capitán

―lo sé―sonrió―tú y yo hacemos una gran pareja ¿No crees?

―claro que si

―si esto podemos hacer en el campo de futbol imagínate fuera ¿No crees que sería bueno?

―ESO FUE INCREIBLE―interrumpía como siempre Mamoru Endo―me distraje un poco pero seguro que el siguiente lo detendré

―muy bien Endo, quiero verte intentarlo―dijo de capitán a capitán el de pelo dorado

Plan B, arruinado por culpa de Endo

―lo que dices que haga no funciona―se quejó el de lentes

―tranquilo tengo otro plan

―pero ninguno funciona y ahora parece que tu capitán me quiere quitar a Mark

―eso jamás pasara―le respondí sonriendo

― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

―bueno pues―le señalé a Kazemaru―él no lo dejara acercarse, créeme, su novio está loco

―está bien te creeré y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? Casi es de noche y ustedes deben irse

Lo sabia se me acababa el tiempo así que iríamos a lo desesperado, si esto no funcionaba era todo, varios minutos en los que estuvimos planeándolo todo habían hecho que el atardecer llegara, el tiempo corría en nuestra contra y este era el último intento, corriendo con el balón tras burlar unos defensas hasta llegar hasta mi, intento burlarme y me barrí para detenerlo haciendo que este callera.

― ¡Mi PIERNA! ―gritó aquél chico aun en el suelo

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Mark corriendo hacia el

―me duele―se quejó el otro que vaya que era buen actor

Mark hizo que se apoyara en él para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la banca.

―quédate aquí―le dijo en voz baja―aun me duele

―lo siento, debo ir allá a despedirlos, lo siento

Plan C un total error, ¿Qué ese chico está ciego o qué?

Enojado el rubio se levanto de la banca en camino a la bodega en donde nos encontramos primero.

―oye estas bien-le dije después de seguirlo hasta aquel lugar

―realmente no―suspiró―yo no le gusto nada pero aun así gracias por ayudarme, supongo que soy un caso perdido

―no digas eso―lo abracé―lamento no haber hecho mas

― ¿Dylan? ―se escuchó tras nosotros― ¿Qué haces?

―me despido de Midorikawa―dijo el chico separándose de mí

Caminé con rumbo a la salida esta vez había hecho mal mi trabajo hasta que…

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó su capitán acercándose a él

―estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ya te puedes ir, no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo, has estado raro todo el día, supongo que es por mi culpa

―pensé que salías con él―se escuchó del capitán estadounidense mientras abrazaba a Dylan―has estado con él todo el día y yo…estaba enojado por eso porque…tú…me gustas

― ¿Era por eso? ―preguntó el otro en bajito mientras me miraba de reojo cuando le hacia una seña aprobatoria con mi mano antes de cerrar la puerta―no salgo con él tan solo me ayudaba con algo

― ¿Puedo saber con qué?

―contigo―sonrió el rubio dándole por fin un beso en los labios

¿Cómo lo supe? Porque estaba espiando desde la ventana pero bueno a sido un trabajo casi perfecto esta vez, siento que esto va bastante bien, el mundo me gusta y puedo hacer muchas cosas con él, esto es todo por hoy me despido pero antes les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	12. Fidio Aldena

_**Capitulo 12: Fidio Aldena**_

El nuevo amante de Endo…

**Nombre:** Fidio Aldena

**Edad:** 14

**Ubicación:** selección de Italia

La fase de grupos había terminado por fin, con una victoria ante el equipo nacional de Italia en donde nuestro querido capitán consiguió a un nuevo amigo ¿Verdad Kazemaru?

(―deja de escribir tonterías―me gritó el peli azul

―tranquilízate Kaze, tú tienes la culpa por estar aquí)

Bueno como les decía, nuestro encuentro con Brasil también fue con una victoria y ahora tan solo esperamos a los italianos en la final o bueno eso fue lo que le dijo Endo al guapísimo Fidio Aldena

(―anda Mido síguele con eso y vas a ver

―tranquilo, yo no miento eso fue lo que dijo además ¿Qué haces aquí? Que no tienes casa o que

―espero a Endo ¿Recuerdas? Compartes la habitación con él

―sí pero no tienes por qué estar metido aquí todo el día ¿Por qué no te vas y yo te aviso cuando regrese?

― ¿Para qué quieres que me vaya? Seguro que escribes cosas malas de mi ¿Verdad?

―por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que me pones nervioso pero bueno ya…por qué no mejor hablamos un poquito de ti

― ¿De mi? A no eso si que no, de cualquier manera ya hablaste de mi

―eres mi victima favorita además estas de colado así que lo hare aunque te quejes)

Hace apenas…ayer…nuestro amigo Kazemaru tuvo uno de esos ataques que luego le dan

(―no te atrevas Midorikawa)

Resulta que todo comenzó por la mañana cuando el capitán salió muy temprano a un entrenamiento de esos con la llantita para volverse más fuerte y que se yo, bueno al punto, el urgido de Kazemaru llego a MI CUARTO por la mañana, eran como las 7 de la mañana

(―eran las 10 imbécil)

Horas más, horas menos, llegó para despertar al capitán y al ver que no estaba bajamos al comedor en donde ya casi todos habían terminado viendo correr a Endo de un lado a otro buscando no se qué cosa

― ¿A dónde vas Endo? ¿No vas a desayunar? ―preguntaba la siempre histérica Aki

―ya lo he hecho―gritó desde la habitación―tengo que irme, he quedado con Fidio para entrenar―el guapo capitán Italiano, vaya que ese si era un buen partido

(― ¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy?)

Fidio había sido bastante amable con nosotros en nuestros encuentros previos al partido con su selección, la verdad es que Fidio había sido la primera persona que el capitán había conocido y por ello una que le inspiraba, a pesar del corto tiempo en que lo conocía, mucha confianza, ¿Cómo describir a Fidio?, amable, lindo, guapo, inteligente, hábil con el balón, una persona en la cual se puede confiar, nunca se rinde y tiene una sonrisa que a muchas pone a gritar, en fin nuestro nuevo amigo era todo lo que una chica quiere tener secuestrado en su closet digo…este…lo que toda chica quiere tener en su vida, en el partido su equipo lo había dado todo, nos habían sorprendido con asombrosas técnicas y aquella ilusión por ganar que tan solo le conocíamos al capitán.

―oye Mamoru―dijo acercándose después del partido con una sonrisa―entonces ¿Quedamos en eso?

―por supuesto―le sonrió―nos vemos después

Cosa que por supuesto el peli azul no escuchó y no quise decirle porque seguro que comenzaría con sus celos enfermizos a hacer una escena pública, después de que nuestro capitán se fuera con el Italiano Kazemaru empezó a agobiarme con preguntas como ¿Qué crees que está haciendo con él? ¿Dónde estarán?

―mira―le respondí sentado en el sillón mientras miraba la tv―visualízate esto, el atardecer está por llegar, la luz naranja del sol comienza a pegar en aquel árbol en donde el capitán suele entrenar , el bello paisaje a su alrededor y tan solo acompañado por él, Fidio Aldena, el meteoro blanco de Italia, uno de los jugadores más guapos que puedes encontrar en este lugar, educado, amable, con aquella expresión que bien pudiera compararse a la de Endo, le pide descansar para ver un momento aquel atardecer, ambos se recuestan en el corto césped no muy lejos el uno del otro, el delantero comienza a hablar sobre lo linda que es la ciudad italiana con aquel brillo en sus ojos que solo muestran algunas personas, una sonrisa o dos bastan para que se acerquen lo suficiente para sentir el aliento del otro

―yo…tengo novio―logra balbucear Endo antes de que el italiano roce sus labios

―él no está aquí ahora―responde el otro tomándole de la mano.

Lentamente mira su rostro golpeado levemente por la tierna luz que aun llega del sol, una sonrisa mas sale de aquel rostro de facciones muy diferentes, de facciones perfectas, su corazón late fuerte, nunca se había sentido así cerca de nadie y entonces como por reflejo comienza a cerrar los ojos en señal de aceptación, el italiano acorta la poca distancia que ya quedaba, la cálida sensación dentro de su boca hace que se olvide de todo, que se olvide del tiempo… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Kazemaru?

―salió corriendo como desesperado hace 5 segundos―dijo sin importancia el estratega del equipo

―Kazemaru espérame…

Llegamos increíblemente rápido al lugar de entrenamiento del capitán con la esperanza de no encontrarlo en dicha escena con el italiano, no muy lejos de nosotros ahí estaba, sonriendo tan lindo al capitán, rápidamente tomé a Kazemaru quien se preparaba para matarlo

―SUELTAME―gritaba desesperado llamando la atención de su novio

―Kazemaru ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó inocentemente, a veces me pregunto si es realmente inocencia

―Aki te busca―comenté rápido antes de que el peli azul se me soltara―ya es la hora de la cena

― ¿Tan temprano?

―si Endo―dios mío, que idiota―anda vamos, nos disculpas Fidio, lo sentimos―le sonreí

―vale, no hay problema, por cierto, Endo, se te olvida esto―dando en las manos una bolsa de regalo

―gracias―se acercó―se me olvidaba, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas acompañado

―no hay problema Endo, nos vemos luego

Ya de camino a casa…

― ¿A dónde te acompañó? ―preguntó el ex velocista que se había aguantado por varios minutos las ganas de preguntarle

―a comprar esto―le dio la bolsa―es para ti, es tu regalo por los 3 meses que llevamos saliendo

¿3 meses? ¿Quién regala cosas por haber salido 3 meses? Por cierto Kazemaru ¿Qué era?

(―Un osito abrazando un balón de fútbol)

Vaya digno regalo del capitán bueno pues ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Que Kazemaru necesita ayuda profesional para aprender a controlar sus celos, bueno se acerca la final y por fin tendremos un tiempo para disfrutar de algunas cosas de aquí así que me despido pero antes les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	13. Demonio Strada

_**Capitulo 13: Demonio Strada**_

¿Kidou? ¿Eres tú?, no espera…tú no eres Kidou ¿O sí?

**Nombre:** Demonio Strada

**Edad:** 14, creo la verdad no se la pregunté

Día libre por fin, después de ganar la final el entrenador decidió que sería una buena idea darnos día libre para conocer y pasear por el lugar, eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana, aburrido como siempre y tratando de huir de los locos de Kazemaru y Endo fui a la estancia a ver qué hacía para des aburrirme pero como todos los sábados en la mañana no había nada en la TV tan solo esos estúpidos programas para niños, no tenía nada más que hacer así que me quede viéndolo.

―esas son estupideces―dijo sentándose no muy lejos de mí el odioso de Fudou Akio

―no hay nada en la tele―dije haciéndome a un lado, no era bueno estar tan cerca de él

―no te creo nada, dame el control

―no, es mío, yo lo agarré primero

―hay no seas bebe, dámelo

―que no―le dije mientras forcejeaba con él―yo lo agarré primero

―dejen de jugar―se acercó Kidou―son unos niños, maduren

El de goggles se sentó hasta la esquina del mismo sofá con una revista y comenzó a leerla

―eres un amargado―le replicó el numero 8 soltando el control remoto

― ¿Quieres una? ―preguntó Kazemaru sentándose en la mesita de enfrente con un recipiente de fruta

―no gracias, ¿Dónde dejaste a Endo? ―pregunté ya que era raro verlo sin él

―se está cambiando, vamos a salir cuando termine―respondió comiéndose una guayaba

―que ¿A mí no me ofreces una? ―se quejó el de corte mohicano

―no―respondió el peli azul con la boca llena―tú no te lo mereces

―YO QUIERO UNA MANDARINA―gritó para perseguirlo por toda la habitación

Eso era algo recurrente en Fudou, yo tan solo me quede mirando de reojo al querido novio quien no parecía importarle mucho lo que estuviera pasando, el de ojos verdes regreso con la fruta en la mano dejando a Kazemaru tirado en el piso quejándose como siempre.

―vaya que eres un niño―se escuchó del estratega titular ante la molestia de Fudou

Era increíble como su relación podía funcionar, Kidou tan serio como siempre, leyendo su revista mientras que el "amigable" Fudou Akio le arrojaba la cascarita de la mandarina en la cabeza tratando de desesperarlo y el único que se divertía parecía ser él.

― ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

―No―respondió aun sonriendo el numero 8

―claro Midorikawa, lo que quieras―respondió amable el otro estratega―basta Akio deja de hacer eso

― ¿Quién de ustedes está arriba? ―pregunté haciendo que el de ojos verdes casi se ahogara con la fruta

―eso es personal―dijo Kidou mientras se ponía de pie― ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

―curiosidad, es que no tengo nada más que hacer

―bueno pues como sea, me voy a mi cuarto

―no te enojes Kidou―gritó el de ojos verdes levantándose de mala gana―voy con él, a y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy yo―me sonrió―nos vemos después

Vaya ese Kidou si que no aguanta nada pero bueno, salí a caminar un rato, aun era temprano así que no pensé encontrar algo bueno, caminando por las calles infestadas de gente tan solo pensaba en ¿Por qué Kidou nunca actuaba "lindo" con su novio? Bueno la respuesta fue obvia, Yuuto era la persona más orgullosa que conocía bueno tan solo superado por su novio, vaya que buena pareja ¿No? Pero a pesar de eso Fudou había cambiado, no mucho pero si lo había hecho mientras que Kidou parecía esconderse mas ¿No le gustaba que lo vieran con él? Todos sabían de su relación pero… jamás los habíamos visto tomados de la mano o abrazados, si acaso tan solo platicando, sonriendo y eso pero ¿Por qué no demostrarse cariño? Bueno aunque quizá se los esté pidiendo a las personas equivocadas, caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando algo bonito que comprar, había pasado ya varios lugares pero hasta ahora nada que llamara mi atención así que decidí tomar un descanso, me senté en una banqueta no muy lejos de la plaza del centro a comerme un helado de vainilla cuando entre la gente pude verlo, era Kidou o eso pensé.

―oye Kidou―grité corriendo hacia él―quería disculparme por…HAY POR DIOS TU NO ERES KIDOU

― ¿Perdón? ―me dijo en inglés aquella persona que les juro podría ser su gemelo

―lo siento mucho te confundí con alguien, discúlpame, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji

―un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Demonio Strada ¿Viniste a apoyar a Japón? ―preguntó amablemente al ver mi uniforme

―en realidad pertenezco al equipo, el entrenador nos obligo a salir uniformados por si nos perdíamos

―oh discúlpame entonces, felicidades por haber ganado, ustedes jugaron genial

―muchas gracias―le sonreí―y tú ¿A quién apoyabas?

―a la selección Italiana, hice el viaje desde allá para ver al equipo

―eres Italiano, genial, oye―me rasque la cabeza― ¿Vienes con alguien? ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora?

―vine con unos amigos pero ya se fueron, pensaba recorrer este lugar antes de irme

―perfecto entonces ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a comer?

―claro me encantaría―me respondió sonriendo

Sentados en una de las mesas que dan hacia la calle en un lindo restaurante, platicando y riendo de cosas sin mucho sentido, vaya que aquel tipo me había caído bastante bien

―oye ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?, la verdad es que me da pena pedírtelo porque bueno acabo de conocerte pero es que de verdad siento que es la oportunidad perfecta.

Curiosamente después de escuchar mi plan acepto encantado, caminamos directo al hotel en donde seguramente los únicos que se habían quedado eran los estrategas haciendo yo no sé qué cosas raras.

―aquí es―le dije antes de abrir la puerta de aquel lugar

―vaya, sí que es lindo, es mejor que el de la selección de Italia―sonrió―y ¿En donde están todos?

―han salido a disfrutar del día libre pero espera seguro que aquí hay alguien

― ¿Hola? ―pregunté al aire para ver si alguien me contestaba

―Cállate, que no ves que estoy durmiendo―se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, era Fudou que estaba recostado en el sofá

―son las 8 de la noche, no puedes estar acostado a por cierto mira te presento a Demonio Strada, Demonio te presento a Akio Fudou

―mucho gusto―dijo dándole la mano asombrado―vaya eres igualito

― ¿Igualito a quien? ―preguntó con un poquito de curiosidad

―Fudou ¿Con quién hablas? ―decía entrando a la habitación el número 14 de la selección

Al pobre Kidou casi le da un infarto al verse de frente con él, aunque intentó disimularlo para no ser descortés, después de presentarse y platicar un rato fue convencido por nosotros de salir a conocer la ciudad, eran ya las 10 así que en la noche podía verse mejor el asunto.

―anda Kidou ¿No te gusta salir de noche? ―preguntó su gemelo no reconocido

―no―dijo serio―ese no es mi estilo

― ¿Y a ti Fudou-kun?

―claro que sí, es emocionante, siempre pasan cosas interesantes en la noche―dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

―esa es la actitud―dijo el Italiano―sabes siempre me he preguntado cómo es salir con un japonés―sonrió―considéralo una fantasía mas de las muchas en mi cabeza

La noche comenzaba tranquila, después de un poco más de una hora encontramos un buen lugar en donde comenzar la fiesta ¿Nos dejaron entrar? Si, si nos dejaron, Fudou puede ser de mucha ayuda en ocasiones, en fin, las 11:30 de la noche en el reloj cuando todo comenzó a ponerse bueno.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó el italiano al chico problema

―claro―respondió rápidamente dejando su vaso en la barra para salir a bailar

―vaya que esos dos se llevan bien ¿No? ―pregunté al estratega quien solo los miraba con una botella de agua en las manos, claro el niño no toma

―supongo que sí―respondió no muy interesado

Vaya suerte que tenemos, mi sonrisa significaba mucho más de lo que el estratega podía deducir, una muy buena canción había comenzado, era nada más y nada menos que la canción más pedida del genero reggaetón, matarían por ver la cara que puso nuestro Superman de closet cuando vio que la "parejita" comenzaba a bailar y es que nadie le negaba nada, Fudou era un gran bailarín, oh sí que lo era.

―se mueve bien Fudou, vaya que te tengo envidia―dije para hacerlo enojar aunque había un cierto aire de verdad en mis palabras, ¿Qué? No me juzguen con ese baile cualquiera se prende

Parado tan solo mirándoles, vaya que el orgullo le podía mas, la canción terminaba y él dejo de apretar los puños para controlarse, pero increíblemente siguió una canción igual o más movida, vaya que el estratega numero 1 debía hacer algo.

―por qué no vas allá a bailar con el―sugerí acercándome

―no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se baila eso―me dijo por lo bajito

―no debe ser difícil ya que sabes cómo se mueve Fudou―le sonreí―míralos, apuesto a que tú eres mejor que muchos de aquí, eres un observador, fíjate como se hace y luego intenta hacerlo tú, acércate y quítaselo, es un baile así que demonio no se molestara

―no creo que pueda hacerlo―tomó agua―no tengo el valor

―bueno pues entonces ¿Por qué no mejor te regresas al hotel y dejas al niño cumplir sus fantasías con un lindo Japonés? seguro no le importaría pasar la noche con él ya que es igualito a ti

Después de pensarlo por un momento al fin se decidió, una nueva canción comenzaba, las luces de color verde moviéndose de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música, las personas bailando ya sordos por el volumen tan alto y ahí estaba él frente a su lindo novio, lo jaló de la playera de una manera bastante sexi para comenzar a bailarle, despacio, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos ante las sonrisa del de ojos verdes, no sé de que tanto se quejaba Kidou si también baila muy bien, no tanto como yo pero si más o menos.

―por fin lo he logrado―dijo demonio llegando a un lado mío―me ha tomado bastante tiempo

―para nada―le tomé al vaso de Fudou―con ellos esta misión era casi imposible

―bueno y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

―les dejamos solos, seguro que ya comprendieron el punto

Salí de aquel lugar acompañado por el chico italiano que amablemente se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo al hotel ya que era muy tarde, entrando casi de puntitas para que nadie se diera cuenta de la hora en que llegaba entre a mi cuarto y no me sorprendí al ver a Kazemaru metido en la cama del capitán

―tan solo necesitabas una oportunidad ¿Verdad Kazemaru? ―dije por lo bajito mientras me apresuraba a llegar a mi cama para por fin descansar

Mañana volaremos de nuevo a Japón y la escuela regresa así que necesito de toda mi energía para poder lidiar con ello aunque seguro que me terminare durmiendo en la clase de historia o quien sabe quizá esta vez lo haga en la de inglés, eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana cuando se escuchó entrar a alguien, seguramente Fudou y Kidou, vaya que por fin el estratega titular había dejado de lado el orgullo y de paso les había dado unas clases de baile a uno que otro desubicado que estaba en aquel lugar.

Bueno entonces ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Que si quieres entrar a un lugar "prohibido" es buena idea llevar al señor Akio Fudou y claro si necesitas aprender a bailar por qué no contratarlo como tu guapo maestro privado, seguro que ninguno terminara tan solo bailando al final de las clases, aunque eso sería un problema ya que no creo que el de goggles les deje si quiera preguntarle si acepta ser su profesor privado bueno pues con esto yo me despido pero como siempre yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	14. Genda Kojiro

_**Capitulo 14: Genda Kojiro**_

El eterno amigo enamorado…

**Nombre:** Genda Kojiro

**Edad:** 15

**Ubicación:** Instituto Imperial

Regresando a Japón ni tiempo tuve de descansar por que de inmediato comenzaba lo más terrible…la escuela…las clases aburridas como siempre, el día paso horriblemente lento, la ultima hora para mi fortuna era libre, casi terminaban la clase cuando me acerque a platicar con Yuuto Kidou, la verdad es que quería saber un poquito de lo paso aquella noche y no es que me guste el chisme nada más que uno necesita estar siempre informado.

―Hola―le dije sentándome en la banca de enfrente― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?

―estoy terminando el trabajo de historia

―pero si es para el viernes

―es mejor tenerlo antes ¿No crees?

―no realmente, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Fudou la otra vez?

―bastante bien supongo, ya sabes cómo es Fudou, en cuanto terminen las clases voy a ir al instituto imperial a ver a Fudou

―qué lindo eres―le sonreí―Fudou tiene tanta suerte, eso de ir a recogerlo a la escuela es tan lindo

― ¿Lindo? Ese maldito loco me convenció de ir a ayudar con eso de la exposición de no sé qué cosa, quieren que los alumnos arreglen cada taller y me convenció de ir también

―no me imagino como Fudou puede convencerte tan rápido, bueno si me imagino pero en verdad no quiero hacerlo

―Mido ¿Dónde estás? ―preguntaba desde fuera una voz conocida

―no puede ser, es Kazemaru―dije tratando de esconderme

― ¿Por qué huyes de él? ―preguntó el de goggles

―quiere que lo acompañe al centro comercial, quiere comprar algo lindo para el capitán y seguro que si voy terminare muriendo lentamente, ayúdame por favor, hare lo que quieras

―está bien, te ayudare pero a cambio iras conmigo al instituto imperial ¿Te parece?

―eso no es justo Kidou, tú no eres así de malo

―pues ya ves, estoy aprendiendo ¿Es un trato?

―vale, vale lo hare prefiero pasar la tarde trabajando que mirando aparadores con Kazemaru

―Midorikawa que bueno que te encuentro ¿Estás listo? ―preguntó el peli azul

―lo siento Kazemaru pero Midorikawa se ha ofrecido amablemente a acompañarme a ver a Fudou para ayudarle con unas cosas, no te molesta ¿Verdad?

―por supuesto que no―sonrió―no te preocupes, ya es bueno el que esté haciendo algo

No había salido de un problema cuando ya entraba en otro pero definitivamente me la pasaría mejor en la escuela que con Kazemaru, salimos con dirección al prestigioso colegio no sin antes pasar a la papelería para comprar papel de color azul

―yo estaré con Fudou en el salón 301 mientras tú ve con Genda al 201 ¿Te parece?

―claro―asentí― ¿En dónde queda ese salón?

―al fondo, camina, esta todo derecho―me dijo para luego entrar al salón

Ese lugar daba miedo, todo tan gris, sin vida, seguro que de noche ahí espantan, podrá ser lo más prestigioso que quieran pero necesita un buen decorador.

―Hola soy Midorikawa vine a ayudarte―me presenté antes de entrar al salón

―Hola Mido―me saludó amablemente Sakuma― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―bueno pues Kidou me dijo que necesitaban ayuda así que decidí venir

―te chantajeo ¿Verdad?

―si―respondí sonriendo― ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

―hemos casi terminado con todo tan solo faltan los adornos de arriba así que no será mucho trabajo

―el salón en el cual esta Fudou está completamente en blanco ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar? ―le sugirió el otro

― ¿Estarán bien sin mi?

―claro tan solo es poco trabajo―le sonrió―no te preocupes, estaremos bien

El de parche salió del salón dejándonos solos, vaya eso sí que sería incomodo ya que a ese chico no lo conocía sin decir palabra alguna comenzamos a cortar papel para adornar.

―tú eres compañero de Sakuma y Fudou en la selección de Japón ¿No es así?

―sí, así es―tomé la cinta adhesiva―aunque no los conozco muy bien, tú ¿Desde cuándo los conoces?

―bueno pues a Sakuma lo conozco desde que éramos muy pequeños, en el jardín de niños supongo―sonrió―y a Kidou desde tercer año de primaria

―eso sí que es mucho tiempo, deben de ser los mejores amigos ¿No?

―pues si...supongo, aunque no quisiera eso―dijo por lo bajito

― ¿Por qué no hablas tan convencido? ¿Te molesta algo? Sé que no te conozco tanto como ellos pero si quieres puedo ayudarte

―no―se apresuró a contestar―estoy bien es tan solo que…no nada mejor olvídalo, sigamos con esto

Los minutos pasaban y entre los dos el trabajo era más sencillo, sabía que él no quería que yo supiera algo, no le culpo, a primera vista no soy de confianza pero aquel tipo se veía tan raro que deberás no pude resistirme y preguntarle de nuevo que es lo que pasaba, no respondió, yo empezaba a ser molesto seguramente, el incomodo silencio invadió aquella aula, habíamos terminado ya y tan solo quedaba limpiar el desastre que ocasionaron las tijeras en repetidas ocasiones, me recargue en la puerta a mirar por el pasillo, todo era silencio para mi desgracia y parecía que iba a quedarse así.

― ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que me pasa? ―preguntó sentándose en el piso

―no lo sé―me acerqué para sentarme cerca―es tan solo que no me gusta ver a la gente así, soy un entrometido lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, lamento el haberte incomodado.

―no te preocupes, la verdad es que no soy muy abierto con las personas que no conozco, bueno tampoco con las que conozco pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir ¿No?

―si lo sé―me solté a reír―eres muy serio eso lo pude notar, ojala yo pudiera ser así

―odio ser así―me dijo―es un inconveniente para muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer

― ¿Inconveniente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosas? ―él tan solo sonrió― ¿Ves? Soy un metido―dije mientras sacaba mi celular para revisar la hora, no quería parecer grosero pero si él no hablaba no tenía mucho que contarle

―a mi…me gusta alguien pero no puedo decirle lo que siento por que tengo miedo

― ¿Miedo de que? ―pregunté mirándole a los ojos

―de que me rechace y deje de ser mi amigo

― ¡Oh por dios!, ¿Te gusta Kidou?

―no―se rio―es un buen amigo pero…no es mi tipo, yo hablo de…Jirou

― ¿Sakuma? ―solté una risita―es increíble que te guste ese tipo, no perdón no fue con intensión de ofenderle pero…Sakuma es algo raro ¿No? Ósea ¿Qué le ves?

―es muy lindo, amable, divertido, sincero, confiable…

―ok, ok ya entendí―me levanté―y ¿No piensas decirle? Estamos en tercer año es mejor decirle ahora, si no lo haces será tarde

―no puedo

― ¿Por qué no? Es fácil, yo te voy a ayudar

― ¿Tú sabes de estas cosas? ―preguntó poniéndose también de pie

―digamos que soy todo un maestro en el tema, he ayudado a tanta gente que ya perdí la cuenta pero ahora no nos retrasaremos con planes estúpidos, iras y le dirás lo que sientes, anda―lo jale de la chamarra―vamos con él

―espera ¿Ese es tu plan?, eso lo hubiera hecho yo cualquier día, no eres bueno con esto ¿Verdad?

―claro que lo soy―le dije mientras lo jalaba por el pasillo―lo harás porque yo te obligare a hacerlo, si fuera por ti nunca lo harías así que no me vengas con tus cosas de que puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras porque sabes bien que no es así, confía en mí todo saldrá bien.

― ¿Dónde está Fudou? ―pregunté entrando al salón con Genda del brazo

―ya se fue―dijo Sakuma con un tono de voz un tanto extraño al ver en la posición en que llegábamos

― ¿Y los dejó aquí solos? ―preguntó Genda

―es Akio Fudou, no sé de qué te sorprendes―respondió Kidou guardando el resto de los materiales en su mochila―de cualquier forma ya terminamos

―genial entonces ya vete ¿No?

― ¿Me estas corriendo?

―la verdad es que si―sonreí―anda vete ya

―no―sonrió―tú no eres quien para venirme a mandar Midorikawa

―no estoy para numeritos Kidou, esto es urgente así que por favor LARGATE DE AQUÍ

― ¿Y quién te crees para mandarme a mí?

―soy la señora autoridad y me respetas Yuuto

― ¿Señora?, haber señora autoridad ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

―porque tengo algo que hacer con Genda, anda ve y busca a Fudou, yo no me tardo

El de goggles salió de aquel lugar resignado, yo creo que ya tenía una idea de cómo iba el asunto así que prefirió retirarse por la paz.

―creo que yo también me voy―dijo nervioso el de parche

―TÚ TE QUEDAS―levanté la voz haciendo que este se asustara―Genda tiene algo que decirte

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó confundido― ¿Qué es?

―este yo…―balbuceó el portero―yo…este…pues

―Tú le gustas―me apresuré a decir, ¿Qué?, el chico no tenia para cuando

― ¿Eso es verdad? ―preguntó el delantero de la selección japonesa

―pues…la verdad es que…

―él te ama desde hace mucho tiempo pero temía decírtelo por miedo a que lo rechazaras y en verdad quiere que seas su novio ¿Aceptas?

―claro que acepto―saltó de emoción

―ahora si Genda, no lo voy a besar por ti―lo empujé―anda, ve

El pequeño leoncito se acercó a su nuevo novio con más que nervios encima, llego despacio a donde él estaba y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro lo abrazó.

―no puede ser―reclamé mientras Sakuma correspondía el abrazo― ¿Solo un abrazo? Están jugando ¿Verdad? Definitivamente no vuelvo a ayudar a nadie en mi vida―camine hacia la puerta―un abrazo, vaya estupidez, ni un beso de piquito, es increíble definitivamente JAMAS VOLVERE A AYUDAR A NADIE.

Caminé hasta la puerta del instituto en donde nadie me esperaba, vaya que eso no me sorprendía, Fudou era un completo desgraciado, camine hasta mi casa, me dolían los pies pero bueno eso es lo que me saco por querer ayudar a la gente menos afortunada, ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Jamás trates de entablar una conversación con alguien TAN serio como lo es Genda Kojiro, puede llegar a ser desesperante pero bueno como dije eso me saco, eso es todo por hoy yo me despido de ustedes pero antes de irme yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?


	15. Shirou Fubuki

_**Capitulo 15: Shirou Fubuki**_

El pequeño ángel de nieve…bueno eso es lo que dice Goenji

**Nombre:** Fubuki Shirou

**Edad:** 14 aunque parece de 12

**Ubicación:** Instituto Raimon

El día de San Valentín se acercaba, si hay algo que odio más que el hecho de que me sirvan calabazas en mi plato es el 14 de febrero, esos corazoncitos rojos adornando cada parte de la ciudad me tienen hasta la ***** pero bueno ¿Qué podía hacer yo?.

―eres un amargado Midorikawa―me dijo el peli azul a quien acompañaba por las calles del centro

―claro que no lo soy pero es que digo ¿Para qué tanto rollo? Un "feliz san Valentín" sería suficiente no veo el por qué tanta preocupación por el regalo

―eso lo dices por qué no tienes a nadie que te regale nada así que mejor cállate y sigue caminando, si seguimos discutiendo jamás encontraremos el regalo para Endo

―oh espera, tengo una visión, veo…el regalo perfecto para Endo

― ¿Enserio? Genial dime ¿Cuál es?

―un lindo…nuevo…y genial…balón de futbol

―eres un idiota Midorikawa―se quejó―no se regalan balones de futbol el 14 de febrero

― ¿Y qué? Seguro que el capitán se pondrá feliz con eso, aunque ya se, mejor cómprate un babydoll seguro que eso le gustara más que el balón

―definitivamente no eres nada de ayuda Mido―dijo siguiendo el camino―anda que ya es tarde

Caminamos por HORAS hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de regalos, Kazemaru vio algo lindo y pensó que entrar sería buena idea, si, lo mismo dijo en los 15 lugares anteriores, caminando despacio revisando todo lo que se nos pasaba por enfrente sin una decisión del peli azul, estaba arto pero no podía dejarlo ahí solo.

―Hola Midorikawa―escuché tras de mí

―hola Fubuki ¿También compras un regalo?

―eso intento aunque la verdad es que no se que regalarle a Goenji―dijo con una de sus sonrisas de siempre―tú ¿Vas a comprar algo?

―en realidad solo acompaño a Kazemaru a comprar algo―le dije mientras veía un estante cerca

―buscar un regalo para el capitán no debe ser difícil, con un balón de futbol él sería feliz

―eso fue lo que le dije pero me tiró de a loco pero bueno, más o menos ¿Qué piensas regalarle a Goenji? Eso si debe ser complicado ¿No? o quizá porque no lo conozco pienso así

―pues no estás tan equivocado, no tengo idea de que pueda gustarle bueno un gusto verte Mido, adiós

―oye―lo detuve―vienes solo ¿No? Puedo acompañarte si quieres

―no, muchas gracias, no quiero molestarte, a demás tu viniste con Kazemaru

―él estará bien, tú en cambio tienes un problema serio

Salimos de aquel lugar sin un rumbo fijo tan solo con la idea de encontrar un buen regalo para el goleador de fuego.

― ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con Goenji? ―pregunté mientras llegábamos de nuevo a los grandes negocios

―casi 2 años―sonrió―el 27 de abril los cumplimos

―vaya eso es mucho tiempo―puse las manos tras mi cabeza―debe ser lindo durar tanto ¿No?

―sí, la verdad es que nunca me imagine estar con él tanto tiempo, es mas yo de verdad no estaba seguro de confesarle mis sentimientos

―y entonces ¿Cómo paso? ―pregunté curioso

―pues digamos que todo fue un pequeño accidente

― ¿Accidente? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―bueno pues en ese tiempo yo estaba en primero y bueno tú sabes era el niño nuevo en aquel lugar después de haber cambiado de escuela fue entonces cuando me topé con Goenji, no fue hasta que entre al equipo de futbol cuando comencé a hablar con él y cuando digo a hablar me refiero a saludarle en la mañana o pedirle algo, tan solo compartir un par de frases, me gustaba y bueno ¿A quién no? ―yo tan solo reí―mis amigos lo sabían y bueno intentaron ayudarme pero no es un secreto el hecho de que soy tímido así que todos sus intentos fueron en vano, por una u otra cosa terminaban fallando, la mayoría de las veces huía por miedo o vergüenza, lo que sea, salía corriendo.

― ¿Deberás? Entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaste saliendo con él?

―una vez Endo nos obligó a entrenar hasta tarde para estar preparados para un partido

―típico de Endo―interrumpí con una sonrisa

―si―sonrió―varios de nosotros salimos juntos entre ellos estaba Goenji, caminábamos por las calles cuando uno a uno se fueron yendo hasta su casa, para colmo la mía era la última, "tu casa ¿Está muy lejos?", me preguntó mientras miraba la hora en su celular, no, le sonreí, esta a tan solo unas calles, no te preocupes yo puedo llegar solo, "claro que me preocupo son las 10 de la noche y tú caminando en la calle solo, ¿Y si le pasa algo a nuestro mejor defensa? Seguro que Endo se nos infarta, anda te acompaño", seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa, nos acercamos a la puerta cuando él se tropezó con algo del piso, ¿Estás bien? le pregunte ayudándolo a pararse, "creo que me torcí el tobillo" fue lo que me dijo mientras se apoyaba de mi para sostenerse

―vaya, que fuerte―volví a interrumpir―lo siento, sigue contando, anda

―bueno pues entramos a mi casa para que descansara un poco y pudiera mover su pie, estaba más que nervioso de tenerlo cerca pero con todo lo que pude trate de calmarme, él estaba herido y pues me tocaba ayudarlo así que mientras pasaba el tiempo comenzamos a platicar y bueno nos conocimos un poco mejor, le dije que se podía quedar en mi casa para que no tuviera que caminar hasta la suya, acepto y pues tuvimos que dormir en la misma cama

―vaya suerte―le dije sonriendo

―supongo aunque yo estaba que me quería morir, en fin, al día siguiente él estaba en la banca y yo tuve que subir a suplir su posición, aquel partido lo ganamos por 3-1 con 2 goles míos, el estaba feliz por la victoria o bueno eso me dijo cuando me invito a comer para agradecerme lo que había hecho por él, fuimos a su casa, no había nadie y dijo que me prepararía algo, Midorikawa ¿Estás bien?

―si, lo siento es que ya me estoy emocionando, síguele, no te preocupes

―de acuerdo pues después de comer nos quedamos mirando la tele, estaba nervioso otra vez y eso podía notarse a simple vista, fue en un corte comercial cuando sentí un tierno beso de su parte en mi mejilla no quería mirarlo pero tenía que, me sonrió y se cerco mas a mi "¿Por qué si te gusto huyes de mi?" me preguntó mientras yo trataba de alejarme, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Le pregunte tartamudeando un poco, "te vi cuando tus amigos me dijeron que si quería salir contigo", ¿Eso te dijeron? Pregunté exaltado, "si" me respondió sonriendo

― ¿Puedo saber quien fue el que se lo dijo? ―pregunté aguantándome la risa

―fue el capitán el que se lo dijo―sonrió―se acercó y lentamente me besó

―Qué lindo

―sí, fue muy lindo, entonces me dijo que si quería ser su novio, me alegré al saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo y bueno así comenzó todo eso, al principio fue difícil porque cada chica que me encontraba quería matarme y no faltaba la ciega que quería matarlo a él por salir conmigo

―no seas así de malo―le animé―tú eres guapo eso nadie lo duda, aunque obviamente son más las que les gusta Goenji bueno "Adoran" ok no, bueno "aman" bueno no persiguen ciegamente….

―ok ya entendí Mido, gracias

―bueno yo nada mas decía pero bueno me alegro mucho por ti aunque aun no entiendo como si llevan 2 años saliendo no sabes que regalarle

―Goenji es una persona complicada, muy linda pero algo complicada aunque―se quedó mirando algo dentro de un local―quizás eso le guste ¿Qué te parece?

―es lindo―respondí―me gusta, seguro que a él también

Entramos para comprarlo, vaya que había sido más rápido comprar el regalo del gran Goenji Shuuya que el del capitán cosa que verdaderamente daba miedo.

―hermano tardaste mucho―se escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que Shirou abría la puerta de su casa―y vienes acompañado por… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

Vaya que el menor de los Fubuki me hacia enojar y bastante.

―me llamo…―me quedé pensando

―vaya ni tan si quiera tú sabes tu nombre―dijo burlón el de pelo rosa

―si se mi nombre solo que no recuerdo como empezaba, era algo de Te…teru…terum…

―Midorikawa, claro ya recordé―me interrumpió nervioso

― ¿Seguro? Porque puedo decirlo completo

―no para nada, está bien―sonrió de manera fingida

―ustedes se traen algo ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Shirou quien tan solo se nos quedaba viendo

―claro que no―respondimos casi al mismo tiempo

Seguro que aquel niñito no se volvería a olvidar de mi nombre porque si no tendría que explicarle ciertas cosas a su querido hermano, a mi no me gusta ser malo pero la gente me debe respeto, soy la señora autoridad, regrese a mi casa ignorando las ya muchas llamadas perdidas de mi amigo el ex velocista, aquel día no había sido de mucha ayuda para Fubuki pero si me entere de algunas cosas que quizá me sirvan después o quizá no, quien sabe, eso el tiempo lo dirá por el momento yo me despido, no quiero estar más aquí rodeado de corazones porque me enferma y no, no soy un amargado simplemente esas cosas no son lo mío, no porque no pueda hacerlas es tan solo decisión personal bueno como sea yo me despido pero antes les pregunto como ya es costumbre ¿De quién quieren saber?


	16. Toramaru Utsunomiya

_**Capitulo 16: Toramaru Utsunomiya**_

El admirador número uno del goleador de fuego

**Nombre:** Utsunomiya Toramaru

**Edad:** 12 años, increíble ¿Verdad?

**Ubicación:** secundaria Raimon, 1er año

Pues ustedes recordaran que hace no mucho tiempo publique sobre el angelito de nieve y como empezó su relación con Goenji, la verdad es que al parecer a muchos les gusto a otros no tanto eso yo no lo sabía hasta que mi casi hermano Kazemaru Ichirouta me lo dijo.

(― ¿Casi hermano?, después de que me dejaste solo aquella vez

―supéralo Kaze, eso ya pasó

―nunca voy a superarlo, definitivamente no sé porque aun te soporto)

Bueno mi hermanito hizo una investigación especial solo para ustedes lectores y se topo con una persona que no estuvo muy contenta al saber la relación de los delanteros del Raimon y no me refiero a este momento sino a exactamente hace 2 años

(―lo que escribes parece la nota de un programa de chismes

―pensé que lo era pero de manera menos descarada)

Bueno mi compañero platicó con el jovencito número 11 de la selección de Japón, Toramaru, las clases habían comenzado, era de esas veces en las que la primera hora por alguna razón es educación física, subimos a los salones de primero, me gustaba como se me quedaban viendo, esos niños son los únicos que me tenían respeto, fue entonces cuando miramos de lejos a nuestro otro delantero, y como Kazemaru no tenía nada más que hacer se acercó con él a platicar por que al parecer no le caigo muy bien al chico este.

(―anda escribe tu Kazemaru

―pero ¿Yo porque? Es tu blog no el mío

―pero es tu historia no la mía así que deja de quejarte y escribe

―eso me pasa por venir a visitarte

― ¿Visitarme? Si te la vives aquí, parece que no tienes casa

―ya ni porque evito que estés solo

―a no bueno pues gracias, anda ya escribe)

Me acerqué a él, estaba esperando al profesor de música que era su primera clase

―es horrible el tener música a primera hora―comenté mientras me ponía a su lado

―y que lo digas aunque me distraigo con esto―dijo mirando hacia abajo, la clase de educación física

―vaya y ¿A quién miras exactamente? ―le pregunté con curiosidad

― ¿Qué? No a nadie en especial, digo a todo el grupo―respondió nervioso

― ¿Seguro? Porque para mí que tú estás viendo a alguien en especial

―no…yo…no podría

― ¿Ni tan siquiera a Goenji Shuuya?

―bueno…claro que no…él tiene novio y eso así que yo no pienso meterme además yo salgo con alguien

― ¿Deberás? Es genial ¿Con quién?

―no creo que sea una buena idea decirte―sonrió―no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero callarlo

―de acuerdo Toramaru, si eso es lo que quieres

―la verdad es que cuando lo vi por primera vez quede perdidamente enamorado de él a pesar de que yo estaba en la primaria

― ¿De Goenji? ―pregunté poniendo atención a lo que decía

(―mira Kaze y luego quien es el chismoso

―cállate Mido, como molestas, haber cuando te consigues un novio)

―sí, cuando llegue aquí quede asombrado con todo lo que él era, inteligente, guapo, deportista, buena persona ¿Entiendes?, me gustaba mucho, no te lo puedo negar y a pesar de ser mayor quise saber un poco más sobre él y mientras investigaba me encontré con que tenia novio

―eso fue hace unos meses ¿No?

―exactamente―me miró―yo no sabía, era nuevo y la verdad es que ellos dos nunca estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para pensar que salían

―eso es muy cierto, Goenji y Fubuki siempre han sido muy discretos

―sí, igual todo esos eran rumores, cuando entre al equipo fue cuando me di cuenta, estar cerca de Goenji me hacía sentir raro, Fubuki me agrada así que jamás intente hacer nada pero de cualquier modo era incomodo―sonrió―poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de lo feliz que era Goenji a su lado, no sabía porque o cómo pero ellos eran muy felices, de cierta manera me alegré aunque me sentía mal de no haber tenido una oportunidad o algo por el estilo, entonces fue cuando llego él, al principio no estaba muy convencido de que pudiera ayudarme, se ofreció a ayudarme ya que según el yo estaba muy triste, quería animarme, eso era todo, salimos un par de veces a vagar por la ciudad, haciendo cosas tontas, riéndonos, jugando, poco a poco llegue a considerarlo mi mejor amigo hasta aquel día

(―apúrate Kazemaru que ya me aburrí

―cálmate, ya casi acabo)

―salimos como siempre, tan solo era una tarde cualquiera, caminábamos por las calles sin mucha preocupación, regresábamos del campo de entrenamiento y yo le notaba algo raro, le pregunte que tenia pero no me respondió pensé que estaba enojado conmigo así que en uno de los muchos callejones que pasábamos de camino a casa lo detuve, estaba oscuro y no había nadie, le cuestione el porqué de su actitud y nuevamente no encontré respuesta tan solo su mirada fija en mi, lentamente sentí como tomaba mis manos, un impulso dentro de mi me hizo acercarme aunque torpemente, la expresión en su rostro cambio hasta sonreírme, me abrazó y me confesó al oído que yo le gustaba y aunque él era mayor quería salir conmigo, correspondí el abrazo y rose sus labios con los míos cosa que le sorprendió pero hábilmente correspondió desde entonces nuestra relación funciona y pues estamos bien

―te hizo olvidarte completamente de Goenji

―claro que no, Goenji es un ídolo para mí, es increíble pero ya no es ese sentimiento de antes

El pequeño delantero sonreía, definitivamente estaba al lado de la persona indicada, nos despedimos ya que su profesor había regresado, aquella platica me había enseñado algo muy importante y es que…

(―si Kazemaru, quítate que aburres, ya dame la computadora)

Bueno pues eso es todo yo me despido pero antes de irme yo les pregunto

(―déjame hacerlo Midorikawa

―está bien, como quieras, tú escríbelo)

Como de costumbre, ¿De quién quieren saber?


	17. Goenji Shuuya

_**Capitulo 17: Goenji Shuuya**_

El goleador estrella de la selección japonesa…

**Nombre:** Shuuya Goenji

**Edad:** 15

**Ubicación:** Secundaria Raimon

26 de Abril, era viernes y las clases habían terminado, salíamos de la aburridísima clase de tutoría en donde siempre hablamos de cosas sin sentido, caminando despacio por los pasillos con rumbo a la salida, las escaleras de emergencia estaban vacías ya que siempre en esa clase éramos los últimos en salir, curiosamente el goleador estrella bajaba solo no muy delante de nosotros.

―oye Goenji ¿Por qué tan solo? ―pregunté bajando más rápido las escaleras para alcanzarlo

―hola Midorikawa, Fubuki salió temprano junto con su hermano―sonrió―Atsuya quería presentarle a alguien y al parecer vive lejos o no sé qué rollo se trae

―vaya y ¿Quién es? ¿No sabes? ―pregunto Kazemaru quien ya seguía nuestro paso

―pues el niño dijo que era sorpresa, Fubuki se asusto un poco y por eso accedió pero mañana regresan

―pues está bien ¿No? ―interrumpí―así podrás planear toda la sorpresa

― ¿Cuál sorpresa? ―preguntaron los dos en coro

― ¿No tienes preparada ninguna sorpresa?, mañana es su aniversario ¿No?

― ¿Aniversario? ―preguntó―claro que no, mañana es…NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO

―vaya distraído―dije sin mucho interés siguiendo el camino

― ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ―preguntó el chismo…digo el curioso de Kazemaru

―pues porque Fubuki me lo dijo―les sonreí―aquel día que los dos buscaban regalo que por cierto ¿Qué le regalaste al capitán?

―pues digamos que…es complicado porque tú sabes Endo es algo especial y…

―le regalaste el balón de futbol ¿No?

―si―dijo bajando la cabeza ante la sonrisa del goleador―pero intenté buscar un buen regalo

―es increíble Kazemaru, Fubuki encontró el regalo perfecto más rápido de lo que te imaginas y eso que era para él―dije señalando a Shuuya―seguro que no conoces bien al capitán

―cállate Midorikawa sabes que…

―ya dejen de pelear―interrumpió el goleador de fuego―mejor ayúdenme a pensar en qué hacer

―vaya―me emocioné―tú, el gran Goenji Shuuya pidiéndome ayuda, increíble pero prometí no ayudar a nadie más

―en realidad me gustaría que Kazemaru me ayudara pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos

Vaya ¿Por qué nadie confía en mí? Mi habilidad es única ¿Por qué nadie lo ve?

―bueno y ¿Entonces? ―preguntó el goleador― ¿Qué hago?

― ¿Qué te parece una cena? ―preguntó Kazemaru

― ¿llevarlo a cenar? No crees que sea algo muy simple―interrumpí

―no hablo de que lo lleve a cenar Midorikawa, yo digo que él le prepare una cena

―pues me sigue pareciendo muy simple

―mira Goenji, cuando regrese seguro que será en la tarde ¿No? entonces lo que debes hacer es…

Al día siguiente en la estación…

―Hola Fubuki―saludó con una inusual sonrisa el goleador

―Hola Goenji―respondió la sonrisa― ¿Por qué sonríes?

―porque me da gusto verte―lo abrazó―te extrañe

―yo también―se apartó―pero…estamos en público, no podemos hacer esto

―pero ¿Por qué?, ya te dije que no me importa lo que digan los demás

―lo sé pero no quiero que tu imagen salga manchada por mi culpa

―llevamos 2 años juntos Fubuki, eres la persona más importante para mí y el que la gente no esté de acuerdo no me interesa―lo abrazó nuevamente―por cierto, feliz aniversario

―lo recordaste―dijo el peli plata con emoción después de recibir un tierno beso del moreno

―claro que lo recordé, tú eres lo más importante para mí y te tengo una sorpresa

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó sonriente

―es…―se echó a reír―tendrás que cenar conmigo primero, anda, acompáñame a mi casa

― ¿Tu casa? ¿Cenaremos con tu familia? ―preguntó nervioso―realmente prefiero un restaurante

―como crees, no hay nadie en mi casa además yo cocine algo para ti

― ¿Sabes cocinar?

―no mucho pero me esforcé en hacerlo―sonrió―así que prepárate para ingresar de urgencia al hospital

El camino hacia la casa del goleador fue entre risas, pequeños abrazos y tiernos besos que el más alto le robaba al peli plata haciéndolo sonrojar, las luces bajas y la mesa acomodada para la gran ocasión, la noche transcurría tranquilamente

―lamento no haberte traído nada Goenji―se disculpó el peli plata―tú preparaste todo esto tan solo para mí y yo…

―no te preocupes―le tomó de la mano―el estar aquí conmigo es suficiente regalo

Un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del menor fue notorio

―pero todavía hay algo mas, espérame aquí no me tardo

El pequeño Shirou se quedó sentado esperando por unos minutos hasta que el ruido la puerta avisaba el regreso del peli crema.

―mira, es para ti―dijo dándole una pequeña cajita envuelta para regalo

―Gracias―dijo sonriente abriéndolo apresuradamente, en su interior se encontraba un pequeño anillo de oro

―esto es…―dijo aun asombrado

―un anillo

―si lo sé pero…

―siempre me dices que no es bueno que mostremos que estamos juntos en público, no lo entiendo pero si así lo quieres así será,

―Goenji…

―tú eres mío, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, sé que no se puede así que compre eso, mira lo que dice

El peli plata tomo el anillo y lo reviso, dentro tenía algo grabado "Goenji Shuuya"

―eso es la prueba de que siempre serás mío―sonrió de medio lado―y yo tendré esto―el goleador saco un anillo igual de su bolsillo y se lo dio al menor, "Fubuki Shirou" es lo que tenia grabado

―tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo, si no quieres que lo sepa el mundo está bien pero ambos lo sabremos y esta será la prueba―decía mientras le ponía el anillo a su lindo novio

La tenue luz del lugar complemento la escena perfecta para un tierno beso en los labios por parte del menor, unieron sus manos dándose una sonrisa de apoyo, 2 años juntos no era cualquier cosa, la secundaria terminaría pero no su relación, ellos estarían juntos por más tiempo que eso, una cosa lleva a la otra y la feliz pareja descansaba en el cuarto del moreno

―te amo…―decía aun con la respiración acelerada el peli plata

―yo también te amo Shirou―respondió el goleador con una sonrisa

La noche paso lenta, entre abrazos y besos, una promesa, no dejar que nada les separara, ellos estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, ¿Cómo estaba la comida? Bueno pues Shirou no murió así que seguro estaba bueno.

Qué lindo sin duda ojala a mi me pasara algo como eso… ¿Qué se sentirá? Si, ¿Qué se sentirá encontrar el amor? Seguro que sería lindo pasar el tiempo con la persona que más te ama, alguien que siempre este contigo, a tu lado, apoyándote en todo lo que haces, aquella en la puedes acudir cuando tienes problemas no como un amigo sino como aquella que con una sonrisa, un abrazo o un beso hace que te sientas completo por mas mal que haya estado el día, salir con ella, reír, compartir los momentos felices, los tristes, aquellos en los que los dos deben unirse para salir adelante, aquellos en los que por más mal que estés él está junto a ti apoyándote con un fuerte abrazo, ¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Cómo será esa persona? ¿Habrá una para mí? ¿La encontrare pronto?, pero… ¿En qué estoy pensando?, seguro que ha sido la emoción del momento bueno yo me despido de ustedes pero como siempre les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber? Hasta la próxima.


	18. Hiroto Kiyama

_**Capitulo 18: Hiroto Kiyama**_

Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto…

**Nombre:** Kiyama Hiroto

**Edad:** 15

**Ubicación:** Selección de Japón

El año escolar terminaba en exactamente 2 meses y con eso nuestra participación en el equipo Japonés a nivel secundaria, después de todo lo que habíamos conseguido como equipo el entrenador pidió permiso a la escuela para llevarnos de paseo, serian dos semanas en Kioto, la idea nos pareció genial a todos aunque seria de nuevo una tortura tener que soportar al capitán como mi compañero.

―anda Midorikawa, date prisa que el autobús nos dejara

―ya voy―dije sin mucho ánimo al peli azul―tan solo cierro la maleta

El camino hacia allá paso volando, después de todo sería la última vez que estaríamos todos juntos como equipo, las puertas del autobús se abrieron y como pasa en las caricaturas todos se abalanzaron para salir, el sol era perfecto y la ciudad era toda nuestra, nos dirigimos al hotel en donde cada quien fue a su habitación asignada, claro, con su respectivo compañero.

―Midorikawa necesito hablar contigo

―no puedo ahora Kazemaru, debo llegar a la habitación antes que Endo o si no se quedara con la mejor cama así que si me disculpas

―es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarte

―bueno pues entonces dime

―lo que pasa es que quisiera cambiar de habitación contigo

―espera―me detuve― ¿Qué?

―si bueno, platique con Endo hace un rato y me dijo que si tu decías que si estaba bien

―no, por supuesto que está bien, por fin me librare del capitán―le sonreí―pero si tu estarás con el capitán ¿Con quién dormiré yo?

―bueno pues…

Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a la habitación 107 casi hasta el fondo del pasillo, abrí la puerta y al parecer el cuarto estaba vacío, me gustaba, estaba bastante iluminado y tenía una linda vista hacia afuera.

―Hola―escuché de alguien que estaba en la puerta, me gire y lo vi

―hola―respondí con una sonrisa―Kazemaru me ha cambiado la habitación espero que no te moleste

―no para nada―me devolvió la sonrisa―entonces ¿Serás mi nuevo compañero?

―supongo―me rasque la cabeza―no elegí la cama porque quería consultarte primero

―escoge la que quieras por mí no hay problema, mientras estés bien no te preocupes

Aquel tipo era bastante raro, no paraba de sonreírme, de un momento a otro me pareció la viva imagen de Endo, que miedo, pero bueno a Hiroto no lo conocía mucho, tan solo éramos compañeros de equipo, platicábamos y eso pero nunca de una manera un tanto profunda por así decirlo, arregle mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, teníamos pensado un día de paseo por la ciudad, comprar algunas cosas y ver que veíamos, después de todo era nuestro primer día en aquel lugar, ¿Qué puedo decirles de ese día?, estuvo aburrido, la verdad es que no paso nada interesante, Kazemaru se la paso platicando con mi nuevo compañero y pues yo tan solo molestaba a la linda pareja de Fudou y Kidou bueno eso hacia hasta que amenazaron con matarme fue entonces cuando me junte con el capitán y con Goenji para ver qué planes había para la semana que se nos venía, todo un día aburrido

―Midorikawa despierta―gritaba el capitán acompañado por algunos de los muchachos―ya es de día, hay que desayunar para después ir a la feria

―es muy temprano aun―dije aun adormilado

―no seas perezoso Mido―me respondió abriendo las ventanas de par en par

― ¡aahhh! mis hermosos y verdes ojos―grité quejándome por la luz

― ¿Verdes? Pensé que eran azules―dijo el "inocente" de Tsunami

―mira Tsunami―me levanté de la cama―lo que pasa es que tengo un ojo verde y el otro azul

― ¿Deberás?

―por supuesto, yo jamás miento―dije ante la mirada del pelirrojo

Después de arreglarme y bajar a desayunar estábamos listos para salir nuevamente, me sentí en uno de esos programas de Jersey en donde comen, se arreglan, van de fiesta, se golpean, tienen sexo y así al otro día igual.

― ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la feria? ―pregunté cruzándome de brazos

―porque todos quedamos en eso―dijo serio como siempre el estratega titular

―pues yo exijo un recuento de votos

― ¿Exiges? No será que le tienes miedo a la feria ¿Verdad? ―interrumpía mi discurso electoral su torpe novio―seguro que es eso

―por supuesto que no Fudou, tan solo hago valer la democracia

Entramos, todo repleto de gente, era horrible, hacía mucho calor y Kazemaru no paraba de hacerme correr de un lado para otro.

―Kazemaru puedes decidirte por un juego ya por favor

―está bien Mido, no te enojes―decía haciendo un puchero―mira―señaló la montaña rusa―vamos a ese

Si, de todos los juegos que pude elegir escogió el más peligroso

―suban ustedes―dije deteniéndome―yo los espero aquí abajo

―te dije que era un miedoso

―claro que no―le repliqué al de corte mohicano

―bueno como quieras―dijeron subiéndose al juego

NO ME DAN MIEDO pero ¿No vieron Destino Final 3?, discúlpenme pero no quiero morir sin haber amado, digo...no quiero morir tan joven

―Hola Mido ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ―preguntó el pelirrojo― ¿No piensas subir?

― ¿Tú lo harás? ―pregunte mirando que el juego estaba por terminar

―aun no lo sé―se puso nervioso―la verdad es que me da un poquito de miedo

― ¿Miedo? Pero si tan solo es un juego―dije muy seguro, ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso? ―anda sube conmigo―le tome de la mano

INCREIBLE, casi me muero pero por alguna razón fue divertido

―ves, te dije que no pasaba nada―dije controlando el infarto

―si―sonrió―gracias por subir conmigo

―no te preocupes―le devolví la sonrisa― ¿Quieres comer algo?

― ¿Me estas invitando? ―preguntó más que rojo

―claro ¿No quieres?

―por supuesto―respondió sonriendo―vamos

Llegamos a un restaurante ni muy lejos de aquel lugar, pedimos una mesa y ordenamos, teníamos tiempo de conocernos un poco mejor, entre preguntas me entere de varias cosas como que vive con su hermana, que no le dejan tener mascotas, le gusta ir al cine y extrañamente los documentales

―podrás decir que flojera pero así soy yo―sonrió, que quede claro que no lo dije en voz alta―y pues eso, soy un poco aburrido

― ¿Sales con alguien? ―pregunté como si nada

― ¿Cómo? ―dijo escupiendo el agua que apenas había tomado

―no, digo si quieres no me contestes, tan solo preguntaba, podrás haberlo notado o no pero me gusta saber de las personas, no así como un chismoso sino como alguien que se informa, tú sabes

―de acuerdo―dijo sonriendo―la verdad es que no salgo con nadie, digamos que la persona que me gusta esta fuera de mi alcance

― ¿Y por qué no sales con otra persona?

―tan solo tengo ojos para una persona―se sonrojó

―pues si a mí me gustara alguien tanto no pensaría más y se lo diría de frente

Si como no

―quizá pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, soy algo torpe con estas cosas

Prometí no ayudar a nadie más pero este niño tiene algo que de verdad me hace estar feliz así que romperé mi promesa y hare que este con esa persona

―por qué no comienzas con planear como decírselo, tranquilo que yo te ayudare

― ¿Tú? Pero es que tú…

―no empieces, seguro que Kazemaru te dijo que yo no servía para estas cosas

―no es eso es que yo…tú…

―mira pues yo conseguí que saliera con el capitán así que mis habilidades están probadas así que desde mañana te ayudare con eso

Los días pasaban lento, su compañía era casi obligada, no porque compartíamos cuarto sino porque a cada minuto del día el estaba conmigo, las largas noches en aquella habitación se pasaban volando con sus historias y las mías contadas en la oscuridad, las risas por lo bajito para no despertar a los otros y esa incógnita, ¿Quien era esa persona especial?, nos la pasábamos planeando el momento esperado pero sin decir nombres, la curiosidad me mataba y él no quería decirme.

― ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso Mido? ―preguntó recostado en su cama mirando al techo

―pues…lindo ¿Por qué?

―lo que pasa es que…yo nunca…

― ¿Nunca has dado un beso? ―pregunté subiendo el tono de voz

― ¡Shh! ―dijo levantándose un poco―no quiero que nadie se entere

―de acuerdo, lo siento pero… ¿Por qué?

―nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, te lo dije, soy algo lento

―no te preocupes Hiroto veras que ese momento llegara y será genial por que la persona correcta estará frente a ti sin importar que pase y entonces aprenderás

― ¿Estás seguro de eso?

―por supuesto―le sonreí―ahora duérmete

El ultimo día de vacaciones, ese día seria disfrutado al máximo por todos seguramente pero para el pelirrojo era más que eso, era el día seria el tan ansiado para él, buscando el lugar perfecto encontramos un pequeño espacio cerca del parque, la luz del sol pegaba de manera no tan fuerte y el ruido de las bicicletas que ahí recorrían ambientaba el paisaje.

―bueno pues entonces ¿Ya me dirás quien es el afortunado?

―pues―se acercó lentamente―la verdad es que…

Estaba muy cerca y por alguna razón mi corazón latía muy rápido, la luz pegaba en sus ojos que ahora que me ponía a pensar eran bastante lindos.

― ¿Q-Que h-haces? ―pregunté tartamudeando

―nada―se alejó de golpe―lo que pasa es que…es que…quería ver si tus ojos en verdad eran verdes―dijo rascándose la cabeza

―de acuerdo―dije recuperando la cordura―bien entonces te dejo

―oye Mido―dijo deteniéndome del brazo

― ¿Qué pasa Hiroto?

―gracias por ayudarme―me sonrió―de verdad que eres genial

¿Genial?, siempre espere que alguien dijera eso de mí, pero…de él esperaba algo más, me retire de aquel lugar con la cabeza baja, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Era extraño y dolía, fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos salir, tan solo quería estar ahí, en la cama dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas, era de noche, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era él.

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó entrando al cuarto―Mido ¿Estas dormido? ―yo no respondí―todo ha salido bien―me dijo sentándose en mi cama con cuidado para no despertarme, esas palabras me mataban por dentro, sentí un cálido abrazo de su parte, el calor que producía su cuerpo junto al mío me hacía sentir tan bien―tú me gustas Midorikawa―le escuche decirme al oído

Se apartó y se recostó en su cama, era increíble lo que había pasado.

La mañana llegaba y yo casi no pude dormir por lo que había pasado en la noche, el típico "buenos días" que me daba al despertar antes de meterse a bañar hizo que me levantara de golpe, tenía poco tiempo para escribirles pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tomé la computadora y comencé con mi trabajo, en un momento más tengo que subir al autobús así que yo me despido pero como siempre yo les pregunto ¿De quién quieren saber?

―Oye Midorikawa―se escuchó desde fuera

― ¿Qué quieres Kazemaru?

―necesito tu ayuda para empacar―dijo con un grito

―pídele al capitán que te ayude

―anda Midorikawa, no seas flojo

Me levante de mala gana dejando la computadora en la cama para salir a ayudarlo, regrese casi 20 minutos después, vaya que Kazemaru trajo muchas cosas para estar tan solo 2 semanas, abrí la puerta y lo mire, sentado en mi cama leyendo lo que recientemente había escrito.

―Hiroto ¿Qué haces? ―vaya pregunta estúpida

―leyendo mi biografía―respondió de manera seca

―no es lo que estas pensando yo…

―tú escribiste de casi todos aquí ¿Por qué?

―bueno yo…

―te gusta saber de las personas ¿Para publicarlo?, de eso se trataba todo

―claro que no―me acerqué―eso no es lo que…

―expones a la gente como si fueran…―se detuvo―es increíble, nunca pensé que alguien como tu pudiera estar haciendo esto

Yo ya no podía decir nada mas…Todo lo que él decía era cierto

―la gente hablaba pero de verdad yo nunca creí, nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de exponer así a un amigo, a una persona, Kazemaru tampoco me lo dijo y él sabía que yo…olvídalo ya no vale la pena

―Hiroto espera―le dije deteniéndolo del brazo

―suéltame―gritó enojado y salió de la habitación no sin antes empujar a Kazemaru quien iba entrando

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó con cara de sorpresa

―el leyó esto―dije sentándome a un lado de la computadora y cerrándola de golpe

―estás jugando ¿Verdad?

―no―dije bajando la cabeza

Eso era tan solo un juego yo de verdad nunca mire las consecuencias de esto yo…

―soy un imbécil―dije ya con unas lagrimas en mis ojos

―esto no es bueno―se sentó el peli azul a un lado de mi― ¿Y si les dice a los demás?

¿Cómo era posible que nadie supiera la existencia del blog?, si se enteraban seria…el fin para mí

―muchachos el entrenador nos espera abajo―anuncio el capitán sonriendo desde la puerta―apresúrense o perderán el autobús

Sin duda eso era lo que menos me importaba y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	19. Midorikawa Ryuuji

_**Capitulo 19: Midorikawa Ryuuji**_

Sentado en el autobús mirando por la ventanilla, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?, el camino de vuelta paso tan rápido pensando en que hacer pero nada de lo que se me ocurría era buena idea, llegué a mi casa y sin prestarle atención a mi madre me encerré en mi cuarto, mi excusa fue que estaba cansado y de alguna manera lo estaba aunque bueno no por el motivo que se podría pensar, me senté en el borde de la cama, abrí mi mochila y saque la portátil que había causado todo el alboroto, de un momento a otro comenzó a leer cada "capítulo" subido al blog, era increíble que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, yo no lo hacía con mala intensión además, no publique nada que no fuera cierto yo…si ya había sacado la escusa frecuente de los reporteros, tan solo hago mi trabajo.

―Ryuuji hijo―gritó mi madre desde abajo―alguien vino a buscarte

¿Sería él? No creo aunque la esperanza muere al último, me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta, vaya sorpresa mía

―Midorikawa, estaba preocupado, ¿Estás bien?

―estoy bien Kazemaru, pasa―dije haciéndome a un lado

― ¿Estas escribiendo? ―preguntó tomando la laptop

―lo estoy leyendo―dije sentándome a su lado―fui un idiota

―si lo sé―dijo el peli azul mirando el suelo

―oye―me quejé―se supone que debes animarme

―lo siento―se rio―pero así eres tú y siempre terminas animándome

―Hiroto me odia, está enojado conmigo―bajé la cabeza―no me perdonara, piensa que lo use

― ¿Y lo hiciste?

―CLARO QUE NO, yo tan solo quería ayudarlo, yo…no fue mi intensión

―entonces no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal por eso―me dio la computadora―esto no es un diario en donde exponías a la gente, léelo, esa es la lista de gente a la que de una u otra manera has ayudado a encontrar a esa persona

―ventilando sus intimidades―dije por lo bajito

― ¿Qué has escrito que sea grave? ―me preguntó poniéndose de pie

―yo…muchas cosas

― ¿Estás seguro? Porque para tus lectores no lo es, yo leo tu blog, me he dado cuenta de que siempre terminas ayudando a la gente, lo haces con buena intensión y realmente lo que escribes no es algo fuerte, no revelas nada que nosotros no sepamos

―yo no sabía que nunca habías besado, que habías mojado tus pantalones, nadie sabía que…

―bueno pero eso es conmigo y después de todo fui yo el que te dio la idea, fui expuesto y ni modo aunque me ayudaste y con eso ya no importa lo que hayas escrito, hablar sobre mi estaba aprobado

― ¿Y de los demás?

―seguro que no les importara que la gente sepa cosas tan sencillas como las que se leen en un chismografo ¿O sí? A mí me parece que eso sería exagerar

―pues parece que él no lo ha tomado de esa manera, me dijo que tú no le habías dicho a pesar de que…pero no pudo terminar la frase

―Hiroto ha sido mi compañero en la selección por 2 años―sonrió―el y yo platicábamos de muchas cosas y entre ellas estabas tú, desde el momento en que te vio entrar por esa puerta quedo profundamente enamorado de ti, desde hace exactamente 2 años tú le gustas

―estás jugando ¿Verdad Kazemaru?

―yo no jugaría con algo como eso, tú me conoces, siempre le gustaba preguntarme acerca de lo que te gustaba, de lo que platicábamos

― ¿Y qué le decías? ―vaya momento para yo preguntar eso

―pues lo normal claro que te ayude un poquito, quería que quedaras bien y no te odiara por ser un tonto―yo tan solo sonreí―cuando comenzó el año tu tomaste una decisión, ayudar a los demás, bueno realmente fue espiarlos pero inconscientemente la ayuda siempre estuvo presente, me conseguiste novio, me ayudaste a mí y a varios mas ¿No crees que es tu turno de encontrar novio?

―él no va a perdonarme, estaba muy enojado

―puede que así sea, se sintió ofendido pero nunca sabrás si no vas y haces el intento

―pero… ¿Qué le digo?

―eso ya te lo dejo a ti―me sonrió―tú eres el experto en el amor

―tú sabes que eso no es cierto

―claro que es cierto, anda señor Cupido―me dio una palmada en la espalda―debes hacerlo ahora porque si no será tarde mañana

Kazemaru podría ser un loco pero siempre estaba para apoyarme, le di la computadora al velocista y salí rápido de la habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad por las para mi desconocidas calles tan solo pensando en que decir, no tenía nada en la cabeza y estaba por llegar, seguro que esto era una mala idea pero Kazemaru tenía razón, debía intentarlo y debía ser ahora, toqué el timbre mientras esperaba en la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento

― ¿Qué se te olvido ahora? ―preguntó aquel pelirrojo abriendo la puerta― ¿Midorikawa?, ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó seco

―disculparme contigo―dije bajando la cabeza

―no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti―dijo cortante

― ¿No me darás ni tan siquiera tiempo de explicarlo?

― ¿Explicar qué? ―se cruzó de brazos―no necesito saber más estupideces, yo lo vi, lo leí ¿Qué puedes decirme que yo no sepa? No soy idiota así que por favor vete de mi casa

Aquel chico se disponía a cerrar la puerta en mi cara cuando con una mano la detuve

―ahora que quieres―preguntó en tono molesto al ver que no le permitiría cerrarla a menos que me escuchara―dilo rápido

―yo…―me quede pensando, ¿Qué decir?

―hazlo rápido quieres―dijo volviéndose a cruzar de brazos

―M-M-Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji―comencé a hablar con un cierto temblor en la voz, el pelirrojo tan solo se quedo parado sin decir nada un poco confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar―tengo 15 años y asisto a la secundaria Raimon, no soy muy alto, tengo los ojos café oscuro y mi cabello bueno tú vez el color, la gente me considera alegre, decidido, pero la verdad es que soy muy tímido, cobarde y a veces siento que sobro―le sonreí―vivo no muy lejos de aquí bueno la verdad es que si esta algo lejos, vivo con mi mamá que la mayoría de las veces es una exagerada y me trata como un niño pequeño, soy hijo único así que no la culpo, soy adicto a los helados y a la nieve de fresa, me gustan las películas de terror pero siempre termino durmiendo con la luz prendida y con un bate a un lado por si el fantasma llega para matarme o algo así, escucho música y finjo en mi mente que yo la estoy cantando cuando en la vida real desafino más que el capitán cuando grita "Vamos a jugar futbol", cuando era pequeño mi madre me metió a clases de piano y violín así que siempre termino tocando en las fiestas familiares pero no le digas a nadie por que en verdad me avergüenza

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso pero sin importarlo seguí hablando

―en mis días libres me gusta quedarme en casa a ver "Laura" acompañado con helado y frituras, me gusta el fútbol pero el primer deporte que practiqué fue la natación, no me veo muy bien en traje de baño, me dan miedo las alturas, las arañas, los lugares cerrados, las muñecas, la…

― ¿Las muñecas?

―sí, son diabólicas, en la noche cobran vida y se disponen a matarte, cuando era niño no tenía muchos amigos así que quise saber porque, era muy serio y conocí a una persona que era considerada por los otros como genial, él era como soy ahora, lo imite en todo hasta que conseguí ser casi igual siempre con la ilusión de que alguien me llamara genial, no finjo ser otra persona, yo soy así―me rasqué la cabeza―aunque muchas veces tengo miedo y parece que finjo pero eso es solo por orgullo como cuando subimos a la montaña rusa, odio los juegos mecánicos, me dan miedo, siento que se caerán y moriré así que los evito pero tú estabas conmigo y no sé de dónde tome valor para subirme, para impresionarte, para que no creyeras que soy un miedoso, me gustan las galletas de animalito aunque nunca se que animal son, quizá porque compro las baratas

Confesarme ante él se hacía cada vez más fácil gracias a su sonrisa

―le tengo un profundo miedo a los perros, cuando era niño uno casi me mata, nunca en mi vida he robado o me he ido de pinta, también creo que los extraterrestres saldrán de la tierra en el 2012 y nos mataran a todos como en la guerra de los mundos, no me gusta trabajar, me la paso holgazaneando la mayoría del tiempo y apenas mantengo mis calificaciones con un 8, no soy un buen estudiante, soy un chismoso lo sé pero a veces es sin querer, una vez tuve una novia, me dejo por que deje de prestarle mis colores

― ¿Cuántos años tenias?

―4 creo quizá 5―él sonrió―desde entonces no he salido con nadie más, yo suelo mentir mucho, no soy un experto en el amor y me han pasado cosas increíbles de pura casualidad, nunca en mi vida he besado a nadie y mucho menos he estado a solas, no tengo idea de que es lo que muchos llaman amor, nunca había sentido nada por nadie, tan solo el típico "aquel tipo me gusta" y eso fue con Goenji el día que entre a este instituto―Hiroto subió la ceja sorprendido―no me recrimines, él está hecho un cuero eso nadie lo puede negar pero jamás me gusto de otra manera, hace un años yo…

Me quedé callado, no quería continuar, sabía que si seguía tan solo había dos salidas y la más lógica era su rechazo aunque podía arriesgarme después de todo ya estaba a la mitad del camino.

―hace un año por una estupidez nació en internet mi blog, "será divertido" pensé erróneamente, la primera intención era brindar a la gente que esta fuera del instituto alguna información sobre sus ídolos, aquellas fans que bueno tan solo sabían sus nombres, ellas me daban un nombre y yo les daría la información, nombre, edad, gustos, etc, pero desde el principio las cosas se salieron de control, todo comenzó con Kazemaru y bueno así continuo, poco a poco, por cosas del destino o pura mala suerte me veía metido en situaciones en las cuales tenia de dos opciones, ayudar o dar la vuelta e irme, creerás que es fácil escoger pero todos saben bien que soy un metido así que terminaba adentrándome más, nunca publique algo malo, algo que fuera para perjudicarlos

― ¿Y conmigo?

―tú―lo mire a los ojos―no era mi intención exponerte, yo jamás pensé que eso te molestaría, yo jamás lo pensé, si lo hubiera hecho definitivamente no lo hubiera escrito, no hubiera hecho nada de esto, "no tenía nada que perder" esa fue la idea que me convenció y que poco a poco se fue perdiendo, no me pagaban por si te lo preguntabas, tan solo lo hacía por diversión, no porque me divertía el ver sufrir a otros sino bueno tú sabes lo que quiero decir ¿No?, al principio no tenía nada que perder pero y te puede parecer tonto apareció algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión aunque no lo sabía aun.

El aire comenzaba a llegar, había pasado ya vario tiempo desde que llegue, estaba nervioso, tenerle frente a mí, esperar una respuesta, tan solo quería su perdón, no me interesaba que les dijera a los demás o que accediera a salir conmigo yo…tan solo quería su perdón

―llegaste tú y entonces me di cuenta que dentro mío se encontraba algo que nunca había sentido, me hacia feliz estar contigo, platicar, fue poco tiempo pero me gustaba, Kazemaru jamás me dijo nada y para serte sincero yo jamás me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías por mí―el pelirrojo permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada fija en mi cosa que me hacia estar más nervioso―tú también me gustas―dije de golpe―se que puede sonar estúpido ahora pero es que hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta, yo soy un idiota, debí decirte, nunca debí haber escrito esas cosas, era un juego de verdad que nunca quise hacerle mal a nadie yo…yo…pensé que estaba ayudando a alguien

De nuevo el silencio en aquel lugar, mi cabeza baja y unas cuantas lágrimas sostenidas para no caer por mis mejillas hacían más dramático el momento

―Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji, aquel chico que siempre se quejó del capitán cuando él era más "inocente" que él, aquel que le gusta pasearse por los pasillos de grados inferiores para sentirse grande, aquel que miente acerca de sus conquistas para que nadie sepa que es un fracasado, aquel que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hablar con su inexistente gato mientras ve programas por televisión, aquel que le debe a la heladería como lo que ganare en un año, aquel que no tiene talento para hacer otra cosa más que estar de metiche, aquel que sin darse cuenta de cómo hizo amigos increíbles que nunca le dejarían solo, aquellos que le apoyan por muy mal que este su situación apoyan a aquel chico que se da aires de grandeza cuando no es absolutamente nada, aquel que está parado frente a ti esperando que lo perdones y que le des una oportunidad como tu amigo.

Su silencio me contestó aquella pregunta, deje de fingir que era valiente y por fin lloré, me di la vuelta decidido a irme sin luchar más cuando su mano me detuvo.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ―preguntó acercándose a mí

― ¿Qué? dije aun sin entender

― ¿Quieres que yo sea tu amigo?

Sus manos limpiaban las lagrimas de mis mejillas, una tierna sonrisa de su parte me hizo darme cuenta de lo que decía, lo siento soy algo lento, la tarde caía, su mirada fija en la mía, sonreía, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, me abrazó con ternura ante un gran sonrojo de mi parte, se separo un poco y volvió a tocar mis mejillas, tenía miedo pero creo que él mas, cerré mis ojos para sentir un tierno beso en la mejilla, una pequeña risita de mi parte hizo que también riera.

―nunca en mi vida he besado a nadie―me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba

―yo tampoco―dije de igual manera en un tono divertido

―oye, todo eso que me dijiste, lo publicaras ¿Verdad?

― ¿Cómo dices? ―pregunte sin soltarme de aquel abrazo

―todos han sido expuestos menos tú así que pensé que eso sería justo

―si tienes razón―sonreí―pero lo hare mañana ahora estoy cansado

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―preguntó separándose de mí

―no creo que sea una buena idea, mi madre va a matarme, ya es tarde

―piensa un poquito como en tu blog―me dijo burlón

―de acuerdo―respondí tomándole de la mano―pero tú me llevaras a mi casa

―por supuesto―sonrió―después de todo eres mi novio ¿No?

―no lo sé―dije de broma―me la pienso y te digo el lunes ¿Te parece?

Entramos a su casa tomados de la mano, ¿Era enserio? ¿El era mi novio? Me sentía bien estando a su lado, era algo que jamás me había imaginado, estaba feliz, quizá como dice Kazemaru ya era momento de saber que se sentía aquella cosa que llaman amor


	20. La graduación

_**Capitulo 20: La graduación**_

Hola de nuevo, les saluda Midorikawa Ryuuji, este ha sido el último día de clases y déjenme decirles que todo fue un drama pero eso se los explicare más adelante, me alegra informarles que no me encuentro acompañado en este momento así que podre contarles sin ningún tipo de censura, hace unos días hubo una fiesta de graduación organizada por Goenji Shuuya y Kidou Yuuto en donde no solo miembros de nuestra escuela asistieron ¿Quieren saber que paso? Bueno pues…la mansión del estratega titular de Japón fue la sede para dicho evento.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi casa? ―se quejaba el de goggles

―porque es la más grande―trataba de explicar Goenji

―de acuerdo pero si alguien se roba algo será tu culpa

―de acuerdo pero de cualquier manera creo que es mejor que escondas las cosas de valor

―lo hare―dijo después de pensar un rato―y ¿Quiénes asistirán?

―todos lo que puedan entrar―gritó animado el capitán

―no seas metido Endo―interrumpí

―lo siento―dijo con cara tierna―pero es que si somos muchos será más divertida la fiesta

―no puede ser tan grande Endo, mi padre me mataría

―te lo dije Endo―dije con una sonrisa burlona

―pero ¿Por qué?, habrá baile, risas, comida, helado, música, j..

―espera―interrumpí― ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Helado?

―claro que si―me respondió sonriendo―pero como serán muchos tendremos que comprar mucho y de muchos sabores así que…

―Kidou necesitamos que mucha gente venga así que piénsate en algo que decirle a tu padre

―discúlpalo Kidou―me agarró Kazemaru―se pone algo loco cuando le hablas de helado

―me cuesta admitirlo pero Mido tiene razón, una fiesta en grande sería lo mejor después de todo es nuestra última vez todos juntos, seguro que a tu padre no le importara ya que le pasaste la secundaria con 10 ¿No te parece?

Parece que comprendió y aceptó, el día llego rápido y sin saber en cuanto la casa del de rastas estaba a tope

― ¿De dónde ha salido tanta gente? ―preguntó confundido el dueño de la casa

―yo la invite―dijo Fudou llegando con 2 vasos de cerveza

― ¿Por qué? Espera ¿Trajiste alcohol? Eso es ilegal Fudou, no puedes hacer esto

―tranquilízate amargadito―le dio uno de los vasos―relájate y disfruta la fiesta

El de rastas obedeció y tomó un poco del vaso haciendo que hiciera algunos gestos ante la risita de su novio "te acostumbraras pronto" fueron sus palabras antes de tomar un poco el también

― ¿Y el novio? ―preguntó Kazemaru abrazándome― ¿Ya se dio cuenta de con quién salía?

―si muy gracioso Ichirouta, dijo que iba a llegar algo tarde pero dime ¿Y Endo?

―allá esta―dijo señalándome el centro de la habitación―bailando―yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada―no te burles que tú no sabes bailar

El tiempo pasaba rápido entre risas y una que otra canción lenta en la cual me obligaban a bailar hasta que de repente…

―oye ten cuidado―me dijo alguien a un lado de mi―fíjate por donde…oye yo te conozco

―no―me hice el desentendido, intente huir del lugar pero no funciono

―mira nada más a quien me encontré, Nagumo―gritó― ¿Lo recuerdas?

―pero claro, aquel chico del baño ¿No? ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Midorikawa Ryuuji―conteste algo nervioso―de verdad no era mi intensión espiarlos, yo estaba en el baño y se acabo el papel…y entonces…y ustedes…yo…por favor no me maten

―no te preocupes amigo, no te haremos nada, fue una experiencia algo divertida―dijo sonriendo Suzuno

― ¿Entonces no están molestos? ―pregunté aun con miedo

―para nada―sonrieron―pero la próxima vez avisa ¿Te parece? Quizá así podemos jugar los 3

NO, eso sería otro episodio más de trauma para mi pobre cerebro, me alejé asustado ante sus carcajadas aunque definitivamente no voltee de nuevo

―oye tú, como te llames―dijo una vocecita molesta que era muy conocida

―Midorikawa, apréndete el nombre por una vez por favor―dije algo alterado

―pues nada que oficialmente vengo a presentarte a mi novio―dijo tomando de la mano al rubio

―vaya Afuro ¿Cómo fue que te acepto Shirou?

―pues digamos que fue algo…

―no te aceptó ¿Verdad?

―no muy bien, la verdad es que me cole y me encontré con Atsuya―sonrió―así que queríamos saludarte y….

― ¿Qué carajo hace este aquí? ―preguntó a gritos Shirou del otro lado de la habitación

Vaya boquita del niño, pero vamos que se le recompensa con la gran condición, se paso la noche correteando al rubio y no paró ni un segundo, me di la vuelta, no quería ser parte de esa "escena", la fiesta continuaba hasta que por fin encontré a quien estaba buscando.

―lamento llegar tarde, me perdí

― ¿Te perdiste? La casa de Kidou es inmensa ¿Y te perdiste? ―pregunté sarcástico

―lo mismo me paso cuando vine por primera vez―dijo alguien acercándose

―Sakuma, Genda ¿Cómo están? ―saludé con una sonrisa

―muy bien Midorikawa, Hiroto un gusto volver a verte

―Igualmente Sakuma, Genda un gusto en conocerte

―igualmente―respondió el leoncito amablemente―Midorikawa tan solo venimos a darte las gracias

― ¿Las gracias? ―preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo

―si, Midorikawa nos ayudo a...estar juntos―respondió nervioso―nunca me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a Sakuma si tú no me hubieras aconsejado

Me quedé atónito, ¿Me estaban dando las gracias? ¿En verdad los ayude?

―no te preocupes―por fin pude decir―para eso estamos―verlos alejarse entre la gente tomados de la mano en verdad me hizo sonreír―te dije que el blog no fue del todo malo―presumí ante mi novio

La noche siguió tranquila bueno no del todo…

―Kidou algún loco abrió la puerta de atrás y se están metiendo a la piscina ¿Kidou? ¿Dónde estás? KIDOU

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó un poco molesto y sin hacer mucho caso

¿Cómo iba a hacer caso? El niño estaba pasándose de lo lindo sin soltarse de los labios de Fudou

― ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

―no te escuchó, no le importa―interrumpió el de ojos verdes―ahora si te molesta podrías irte porque estamos ocupados―añadió tumbando al de rastas en el sofá

―SE ESTAN METIENDO A LA PISCINA―volvió a decir Goenji esta vez más alto

― ¿La piscina? ¿Tienes piscina? ―preguntó sin parar de besarlo el numero 8

―claro que tengo ¿Quieres ir? ―dijo con un tono bastante provocador

―TODOS A LA PISCINA―grité subiéndome a la mesa

¿Qué? Es una fiesta ¿No?, salimos como en carrera y sin ni tan siquiera quitarnos los zapatos nos aventamos al agua

―en verdad estás loco―me dijo al oído el pelirrojo

―lo sé pero aun así me quieres―le dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―dijo sonriendo

―lo que tú quieras―respondí mientras me acercaba

Bueno no puedo escribir lo que paso después con muchos de nuestros amigos porque si no me denunciarían por escribir pornografía así que al día siguiente…

―Kidou levántate-le dije moviéndolo un poco

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó aun adormilado

―creo que debes ver como quedó tu casa

―pero ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó sorprendido

―bueno pues la fiesta se salió un poquito de control, cuando Fubuki alcanzo a Afuro empezó la bronca y los que no peleaban siguieron en el desastre, claro no espero que te acuerdes ya que estabas muy borracho y pasándotela de lo lindo con Fudou

Sin poder creerlo se quedo ahí parado a mi lado junto con Fudou ya que éramos los únicos que quedábamos en ese lugar.

―sí, estuvo buena la fiesta―dijo abrazándolo el número 8 de la selección de Japón-―haber cuando organizas otra ¿No?

―déjate de juegos Fudou―se tocó la cabeza, seguro que era la cruda―mi padre va a matarme

―tranquilízate Kidou, no creo que sea tan malo―dije tocándole el hombro

―claro que es malo, mi padre no tarda en llegar y ustedes tienen que ayudarme a limpiar esto

―de acuerdo―dijo con voz tranquila el chico malo―te ayudaremos pero no seas dramático

― ¿Y porque hablas por los dos? ―interrumpí la linda escena

―porque yo soy la ley y me respetas―dijo dándome una mirada fulminante

―eso no es justo―me crucé de brazos―yo soy la señora autoridad

Nos disponíamos a limpiar cuando…

―KIDOU ¿QUE PASO AQUÍ? ―gritó una voz desde afuera

―mi papá―dijo el estratega llevándose nuevamente las manos a la cabeza

―bueno pues yo me voy―dijo Fudou saliendo corriendo por la puerta de atrás

―no quiero que se pierda así que mejor lo acompaño―añadió huyendo del lugar

Fue una fiesta algo loca lo sé pero llena de bonitos recuerdos, bueno para mí lo fue, seguro que si le preguntan a Fubuki no responderá lo mismo, por fin el día de la graduación, entrabamos como siempre al instituto, bueno no como siempre ya que la mayoría abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos a todos los que veía, vaya bebes.

― ¿Qué paso Kidou? Fudou ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté acercándome al grupo

―me colé―respondió con su tono de siempre―la graduación del instituto imperial ya termino así que vine para acompañar a Kidou

―vaya que bien, por cierto ¿Qué paso con tu papá la otra vez?

―casi le da un infarto, se enojó bastante, quería castigarme y además que me alejara de Fudou ya que según él era una mala influencia para mí o algo así

― ¿Y qué pasó? ―pregunte curioso

―lo mando a la…

―si eso mismo―interrumpió el de rastas antes de que Fudou terminar la oración

―vaya, el niño bueno si aprendió muchas cosas de Fudou―dijo Kazemaru quien tomaba de la mano al capitán―nunca lo espere de ti Kidou

―si bueno aquí nadie creyó que fueras capaz de ligarte al capitán pero aun así paso

―bueno pues digamos que tuve una buena ayuda―respondió sonriendo

― ¿Ayuda? Dime, ¿De quién?

―bueno eso es un secreto pero es una muy buena persona

―yo diría más bien algo…metiche ¿No crees? ―interrumpía el del corte mohicano

―ustedes saben algo que yo no ¿Verdad?

―mejor así déjalo Kidou, no creo que quieras enterarte―respondí sonriendo

La ceremonia terminaba y el director daba por finalizado el año escolar no sin antes poner una triste canción como despedida a los terceros años, ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa estupidez? Bueno como sea, el año termino más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, conocí a mucha gente, ayude a algunos más, por cierto ¿Les dije con quien salía Toramaru? Bueno pues su nombre es Tobitaka al parecer es mucho mayor, lo he visto un par de veces con uniforme de preparatoria, de vez en cuando va por él a la escuela se ve que lo quiere mucho así que no creo que sea mala aquella relación como dicen muchos pero dejando eso de lado lo más importante fue que encontré a alguien para mi, alguien a quien le gusta estar a mi lado, alguien que comparte mis gustos y que sin duda me aguantara en momentos difíciles, ahora estoy con Hiroto y bueno me siento feliz, como dice aquella frase "No prometo un final feliz pero si una buena historia " pero bueno…esa será contada en otra ocasión, muchas gracias, Midorikawa Ryuuji, su querido "detective" deja de escribir para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo y cuídense mucho.


End file.
